Meloetta the Chick
by Virizion 2.6
Summary: Keldeo the Critic's girlfriend, Meloetta, starts reviewing romantic Pokemon and other fanfictions genres. She'll be having fun criticizing, reading, and reviewing fanfictions. With some special guest, loyal friends, and maybe some of my OC's. Enjoy the reviews and have a good laugh. (Bash or Rant, I'll find you, not really, but be careful. Originally belong to Matthais Unidostres)
1. Never Too Late (Part 1)

**A/N: For the first time ever, Meloetta gets her review show.**

**This is originally Matthais Unidostres' idea in the first place, but for the past few years, nobody will take it.**

**Now I came to help to support the idea and make it a reality.**

**Now it's time.**

**Time for Meloetta to review.**

**Here she is, Meloetta the Chick.**

**Virizion 2.6 OUT!**

* * *

><p>In the living room of Virizion 2.6's home, Damian Capulet was laying on the couch, watching American Horror Story on Netflix while Meloetta was sitting on chair, looking at romantic fanfictions on a laptop.<p>

"Arghh! There's not that many good romance fanfics around lately." Meloetta said.

"So? Just find one that you're interested in." Damian said.

"It's not like that, Damian. When you're a critic, you have to find a fanfic you want to review, not for your own desire." Meloetta explained.

"Like I give a f*** about criticism." Damian exclaimed.

"Of course you won't care." Meloetta said.

"So what's the point of a critic? It's just a guy or girl watching a movie."

"Actually, it's more than that. You'll see."

"Boo. Whatever."

Meloetta continued to look through romantic fanfics as she slammed her laptop shut, making Damian jump in surprise.

"Nothing."

Meloetta pouted as she crossed her arms and legs.

"I can't find anything." Meloetta said in anger.

Damian paused the show as he got up and floated over to Meloetta.

"So you can't find a fanfic that's good for you? What the f*** is with the attitude?" Damian asked.

"I just can't find anything good for me to review. I just can't." Meloetta said as she grabbed and empty soda bottle and threw it.

Damian faced palmed.

"Alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Damian said, getting Meloetta's attention.

"Let me help you with that."

Damian grabbed the laptop and scrolled a list of romance pokemon fanfics as he spotted one and clicked on the link.

He then placed the laptop on top of Meloetta's lap.

"Look, this might be something you'll like." Damian said.

"This?" Meloetta questioned in surprise.

"Yes. The fanfic is called _'Never Too Late' _by DragonNiro. One of Virizion's favorite authors and closest friends. You'll want to review this." Damian explained.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Never Too Late <strong>_

_By: DragonNiro_

_It has been five weeks since White was put in a coma by the collapsing of N's Castle. Black has stayed by her side. Her Pokemon, however, are upset. It is up to Black's Pokemon to cheer them up. But about falling in love as well? And what about Black & White?_

* * *

><p>"Mmm. Interesting. In fact, I will review this fanfiction." Meloetta said as she smiled.<p>

"Thank you, Damian."

"It was f***ing nothing." Damian said.

"You know, for a Meloetta like you, you sure do have a mouth." Meloetta said.

"You should probably get some sleep. It's almost midnight." Damian said as he floated to his room.

Meloetta floated to her room.

Meloetta's room was filled with pictures of music notes, a desk with a laptop and a picture of her with Keldeo, Victini, the Swords of Justice, and Matthais Unidostres in the Moor of Icirrus, and finally, a queen size bed with a picture of Meloetta in both her Aria and Pirouette Form.

Meloetta plugged the charger on her laptop as she jumped on her bed with a smile on her face.

She fluffed her pillow, grabbed a Resolute Form Keldeo plush toy, and covered herself with a green blanket.

"Kelde, wherever you are, I'm going to make you proud." Meloetta said.

"I miss you every day. I always worry about you. In the morning, at night, while having lunch or dinner, reading fanfics, everything I do, I always think about you. I never had the chance to tell you this before you went into that Plot Hole, but I love you. I know you'll come back and review."

Meloetta's eyelids started to get heavy as she was closing them.

"Keldeo..."

Meloetta held on the Keldeo plush toy with all her might.

"I...love...you." Meloetta finished as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Meloetta the Chick<strong>

**Never Too Late**

**By: DragonNiro**

**Ft. Lazercorn the Shiny Keldeo**

**(Reminder: This is Meloetta's point of view. Lazercorn is from the upcoming Pokemosh Games)**

* * *

><p>It was 5:20 pm as Meloetta was finishing a Quesarito from Taco Bell.<p>

"Man, Virizion 2.6 wasn't kidding when he said that the Quesarito was delicious." Meloetta said as she threw away the wrapper and used her psychic powers to put the plate in the kitchen sink.

Meloetta was floating to her room so that she will get started on reviewing the story Damian helped her look.

She was about to open the door until she heard,

"AAAAAAAA SH**!" A voice was heard in her room.

"What the? Who's there?" Meloetta said as she opened the door to her room to find a shiny Keldeo sitting on a chair, on Meloetta's laptop, playing Five Nights at Freddy's.

She gasped because she recognizes the shiny Keldeo.

"Lazercorn?" Meloetta exclaimed.

The shiny Keldeo turned around to see Meloetta.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Meloetta the Chick. Remember me? Lazercorn?" The shiny Keldeo said, now known as Lazercorn.

"Well of course I remember 's been 2 months since I last saw you." Meloetta said.

"What are you doing here and why are you playing Five Nights at Freddy's?" Meloetta asked.

"Both of those questions have the same answer, I'm here because my computer had a virus, so I took it to Office Depot and they're fixing it right now. I wanted to play Five Nights at Freddy's, but I don't have a laptop, so I came here." Lazercorn explained.

"I see. Well, can you kindly please get out? I'm going to start reviewing a story." Meloetta said with her sweet, gentle voice.

"You're going to review, I'm in." Lazercorn said as he pressed the red X on the game and went on fanfiction.

"Wait, you want to review with me? But you're more of a pokemon video gamer than a pokemon critic." Meloetta said.

"I know, but what's wrong with me reviewing with you. I could be called Lazercorn the Nostalgia Keldeo Critic." Lazercorn joked.

Meloetta started giggling at Lazercorn's little joke.

"If you want to review with me, that's fine. The story I'm reviewing is _'Never Too Late' _by DragonNiro." Meloetta told Lazercorn.

"I just found it." Lazercorn said as he clicked the link and loaded up the story.

"Alright. All I need is my camera and..."

"Got it." Lazercorn said as he pulled out a camera from Meloetta's closet and set it up.

"Perfect. Alright, let's get started."

* * *

><p>The camera turned on, showing Meloetta and Lazercorn the shiny Keldeo.<p>

"Hello everybody, I'm Meloetta the Chick."

"And I'm Lazercorn the shiny Keldeo."

"And this is my first review show and my first episode." Meloetta smiled.

"So after having a few troubles finding a fanfic about romance, a Meloetta named Damian Capulet helped me look for one."

"Though, living with Virizion 2.6 is okay, but Damian can be very annoying at times. Exhibit A,"

* * *

><p><em>Meloetta was sleeping in her bed while Damian entered her room and for some reason, he's dressed up as Jeff the Killer.<em>

_Meloetta was about to wake up as Damian turned invisible._

_She was about to get up, but being sleepy put her back to sleep._

_Damian turned visible as he crept closer to Meloetta._

_Damian took out a plastic knife as he..._

* * *

><p><strong>SCHLIKT!<strong>

The memory cloud poofed away after Lazercorn in his Resolute Form used Secret Sword on it.

"I think you should go to the review, Meloetta. You can talk about your time here later." Lazercorn said as he deactivated Secret Sword.

"Right. The review. Let's get to it."

* * *

><p><em>Five weeks.<em>

_Five freaking weeks._

_Five freaking, stupid weeks._

* * *

><p>"Okay, we get it. It's been 5 weeks." Meloetta said.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Five weeks since the battle at N's Castle<em>

_Black had trouble getting past the Elite Four with his team._

_Samurott had trouble with the Psychic but was fine with the Dark._

* * *

><p>"Obviously the Dark Type Elite wasn't hard. He's easy." Lazercorn said.<p>

"If I was there, I would kick Grimsley's pokemon in the balls."

"You and your hate of balls. Where did that come from?" Meloetta asked.

"That is something you'll learn when Pokemosh Games comes out."

* * *

><p><em>Black had ran through the Champion's room, regardless of the damage.<em>

_He ran up the stairs, regardless of the height._

* * *

><p>"Why is Black in such a hurry?" Lazercorn asked.<p>

"I don't know. He even passed the Gym Leaders fighting the Seven Sages and they didn't even notice him." Meloetta said.

* * *

><p><em>Black ran right through the castle to find the two people he was looking for.<em>

_N and White._

* * *

><p><strong>M. Bison: OF COURSE!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>He got to the last room. White had already beaten the last Seven Sage.<em>

_What was his name again?_

_Dennis?_

_Black didn't know._

* * *

><p>"His name is Ghetsis." Meloetta said.<p>

"His name almost sounds like Get and then Sis." Lazercorn said.

* * *

><p><em>What Black knew is that N was leaving. And White was there talking to him.<em>

_What Black saw that N flew off and White falling to the floor._

_She cried._

* * *

><p>"I would be sad too if I was White." Meloetta said.<p>

"It's kinda funny how the author is calling Hilbert and Hilda 'Black and White' because of the game and the manga." Lazercorn said.

"You read manga?" Meloetta asked.

"Yes." Lazercorn answered.

* * *

><p><em>Black was heartbroken.<em>

"Why would you be heartbroken?" Meloetta exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em>She didn't cry because the whole "Free the Pokemon" thing was over.<em>

_She cried because she loved N._

* * *

><p>"Oh, now I see." Meloetta said.<p>

"So it turns out that Black was in love with White and now he's mad at N for taking that away from him."

"Yeah, then the whole castle started breaking apart and White wants to die in there, but Black saved her but she's in a coma. That's great." Lazercorn sarcastically laughed.

**Portal 2 Announcer: Sarcasm Self Test Complete**

"It's kinda complete." Meloetta said.

"So now we go to the pokemon's point of view. They seem to be sad and not at their normal behavior. It turns out, it was Black's team of pokemon."

* * *

><p><em>"So..." said Simisear glumly. "What do we do now?"<em>

_Kookodile then shouted..._

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix Wright: HOLD IT!<strong>

Lazercorn raised his eyebrow. "I just noticed something. Play that again."

* * *

><p><em>Kookodile the shouted...<em>

* * *

><p>"Okay stop right there." Lazercorn said.<p>

"You spelled his or her name wrong. You spelled most of it write, but you forgot the R."

"It appears that Krookodile is a girl in Black's team. She wants Black to feel better by forcing White to wake up from her coma, which is impossible, but Haxorus stopped her." Meloetta explained.

* * *

><p><em>"No, don't do that" started Haxorus. "You may attempt to wake her up but it might make matters worse and it will hurt Black even more"<em>

* * *

><p>"You forgot punctuation. You forgot about punctuation at the end of a sentence." Meloetta said.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Unfezant then said, "He's right. You might make the coma worse or you could make her die. I know our master will forgive you but I cannot say he'll blame himself for it."<em>

_Unfezent then..._

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix Wright: HOLD IT!<strong>

"You spelled her name right and then you spelled it wrong. What was that?"

* * *

><p><em>Unfezent then looked into the distance, with a tear running down her face.<em>

_Kookodile sat down. "I know, I know... It's just so frustrating to see Master in pain and it's that girl's fault this is happening"_

* * *

><p>"Punctuation!" Meloetta shouted.<p>

"Cool it!" Lazercorn shouted.

* * *

><p><em>Samurott then said, "It's not that girl's fault either. It's that N and that guy Dennis or whatever his name is. If they didn't want to free pokemon, we wouldn't be here in the first place!"<em>

_The other pokemon looked in him and agreed._

* * *

><p>"Now that's taking things seriously." Lazercorn said.<p>

"So Simisear and the others heard Cheren and Bianca arguing and learn that White's pokemon ran away. So Samurott makes a plan to split up and look for her pokemon so that his master, Black, won't be even more sad than before." Meloetta explained.

* * *

><p><em>Samurott smiled. "It's decided then. I'll go find Serperior and the last team-mate who's name I cannot remember.<em>

_Simisear, you find Simipour._

_Unfezent, you find Scrafty while Kookodile finds Daramanitan._

"3 pokemon spelling errors? Is there more coming?" Meloetta exclaims angrily.

_Haxorus finds Vanilluxe. Is everyone agreeing with that?"_

_Simisear remained silent._

_Unfezent nodded in agreement._

_She knew Scrafty back when they were Pidove and Scraggy._

_They were best friends then._

_Scrafty might come back if friend helps here cope._

_Kookidile was in deep thought._

* * *

><p>Meloetta's left eye started twitching.<p>

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HE MADE THE SPELLING OF KROOKODILE'S NAME EVEN WORSE!" Meloetta yelled in anger.

"Ahh, the whole critic rage. Classic." Lazercorn said with a smile.

"In case some of you don't what I'm talking about, this is what I mean by the classic critic rage. Exhibit A,"

**Nostalgia Critic: How does that work? I don't care how stupid you are. If you just say "I'm over there," nobody's gonna go, "Oh he's over there." EVEN THE MENTALLY ILL AREN'T THAT STUPID!**

"Yeah. That's what I mean. I mean, we all know how Keldeo reacted to Purple Flowers and Chocolate Cake."

**Keldeo the Critic: HOLY MEW! HE SWORE! HE ACTUALLY SWORE!**

**What the heck is this- this- gah! Look, Team Rocket can swear, Paul can swear, Trip can swear, Georgia can swear, Burgundy can swear, even Cilan can swear. But Ash Ketchum does not swear!**

"I can never forget that since I was 15. I'm freaking 16 years old for crying out loud and it's been a year since I've seen Keldeo rage out like that. You calm now, Meloetta?"

Meloetta took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Yeah, I'm calm. If it weren't for you putting up Keldeo's act in his first fanfiction he reviewed, I would still be angry." Meloetta said with a smile.

"I'm guessing you miss Keldeo."

"You think? Alright, let's get back to the review. Turns out that Krookodile doesn't trust Darmanitan that much."

* * *

><p><em>Haxorus was angry. "What do you mean I have to find that Ice-Cream?<em>

* * *

><p>"Ice cream may be 2 words, but it doesn't mean that you have to put a dash between them. I also <em>just <em>noticed that team mate also has a dash in it. Team mate can be separated or one word, I think."

* * *

><p><em>I'm a dragon type! We hate ice types! Besides, she'll freeze me!"<em>

_Simisear then muttered, "Shut up and just do it"_

* * *

><p><strong>George Lopez: Órale<strong>

"More missing punctuation? Really?" Meloetta said.

* * *

><p><em>Haxorus became silent. Simisear had a terrible anger problem. It was the best idea to shut up.<em>

_Samurott then said, "Alright! Let's move out!"_

* * *

><p>"So Black's pokemon decides to leave the hospital and find White's pokemon. So let's go to chapter 2,"<p>

Meloetta starts to frown.

"Or should I call it _chapter 1 _because the first chapter was called _Prologue _which is kinda dumb."

"So we start it off with a flashback of Black and Oshawott when they was young, moved to his new home in Nuvema Town. Then he plays Hide-And-Seek with Oshawott until he meets Cheren, Bianca, and White." Lazercorn explained.

"I'm not going to talk about the flashback since you already spoiled it." Meloetta said.

"So Samurott was looking for Serperior until he gets an idea that she might be at the treehouse they used to hang out at."

* * *

><p><em>"Ah...The tree house...So many memories..." though Samurott.<em>

_The tree house was old but stable._

_It had be weathered a bit since they left._

* * *

><p>"Almost close to Arthur's tree house."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Samurott noticed that there are some tracks going to the tree house.<em>

_Samurott knew that Serperior is in the tree house, because there is no Pokemon in Unova can make those tracks._

_Samurott climbed slowly up the ladder, as it was old._

_Because he doesn't want to scare Serperior._

* * *

><p>"So Samurott got to the top to see Serperior in the corner. She wasn't talking to him and Samurott gave her a reason to talk and then she starts talking. Then Samurott made her think that if she was in a coma and wakes up, then she would feel a lot of pain." Meloetta explained.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I-it's just that my mistress was so stupid. Why on earth did she fall in love with that green-haired twat?<em>

_I mean, freeing all the Pokemon?_

_We were happy just the way we were._

_But then that N twat had ruined everything._

_I swear that my mistress was thinking of releasing us to go join N, just because she had fallen in love with him._

_There was a person that was there for here..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix Wright: HOLD IT!<strong>

"I think you mean, 'there for her,' not 'there for here.'" Meloetta said.

* * *

><p><em>"My master" continued Samurott.<em>

* * *

><p>"More missing punctuation. What's wrong with the author forget about punctuation?" Meloetta asked.<p>

"I have no idea." Lazercorn laughed.

* * *

><p><em>"Yes, indeed..." said Serperior " Your master is the right person for her.<em>

_Shy, sensible, strong and always went for his ideals._

_But my mistress was too dense to see that...She had to fallen in love with N, that twat._

_In my journey with Mistress, I noticed that your master was always trying to catch up with her and the third to last time he caught up with her, I finally realized that your master was in love with her._

* * *

><p><strong>Darwin Watterson: It took you two days to think of this?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I was trying to figure out how to get them together when this happened..."<em>

_"Basically, my master is in love with her and she is too stupid to see it." Interrupted Samurott bluntly._

_"Shut up, Ozzy!" shouted Serperior._

_"Be quiet, Samantha" snickered Samurott._

_Serperior blushed._

* * *

><p>"That's a really cute nickname for a Serperior." Meloetta said with shining eyes and a cute smile on her face.<p>

"One question, how can White not pronounce Snivy's name right?" Lazercorn asked.

"Don't know. She called her that when she was a kid." Meloetta said.

* * *

><p><em>Samurott smiled. "See? You're no upset anymore. You cheered up a bit.<em>

_I can tell because you shouted at me. When you are upset, you don't shout at anyone."_

_Serperior returned the smile._

_Then she asked, "Can you stay with me awhile? I just need some company."_

_Samurott nodded and sat with Serperior for an hour._

* * *

><p>"For that long you sat with Serperior? Something tells me that the author likes to ship Samurott and Serperior as a couple." Lazercorn said.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Samurott realized that Serperior must be really dense as well as her Master as Samurott was blushing the whole way through.<em>

_That happened because Samurott likes Serperior._

* * *

><p>"How the f*** did I get that right?!" Lazercorn asked in a shocked way.<p>

"Maybe it's because pokemon fans like to ship Oshawott and Snivy. So it makes no difference for Samurott and Serperior." Meloetta said as she smiled.

Lazercorn blushed and lowered his head.

"Point taken." Lazercorn said.

* * *

><p><em>After a while, Samurott asked, "Can we search for your last member? I promised my team that we do."<em>

_Serperior smiled._

_"Of course we shall."_

* * *

><p>"Well that ends that cute scene." Meloetta said with a smile.<p>

"Hey guess what?" Lazercorn said.

"What?"

"We're back at the hospital."

"Say what?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, at the hospital...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Oh wow. We're back at the hospital. Hospitals creep me out." Meloetta said.<p>

"Why? Because of Grey's Anatomy?" Lazercorn joked.

"No. It's because it's so lonely in there and it's starts to feel like you're alone with creepy voices and sounds." Meloetta said as she quaked in fear.

"It reminds you of Jane, doesn't it?" Lazercorn asked.

"SHUT UP!" Meloetta shouted angrily as Lazercorn laughed in enjoyment.

* * *

><p><em>Cheren looked around.<em>

_No one was around. Bianca had gone to get something to drink and Black was still with White._

_He sighed._

_Things were so complicated these days since N had appeared and disappeared in White's life._

* * *

><p><strong>Sweetie Belle: OH COME ON!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Cheren was like a brother to White, same with Bianca being a sister to Black.<em>

_They look out for each other._

_Cheren was very unsure with N when he first appeared and he was right._

_This happened all because of N._

_White's in a coma, Black is very upset, Bianca is unhappy and Cheren cannot think what is going through White's team mind._

_Cheren cannot believe what her team has done._

_Come on, running away?_

* * *

><p>"Yeah, really? Running away? Sure, if Keldeo was in a coma in a pokemon center, I wouldn't abandon him. I would stay with him until he wakes up." Meloetta said.<p>

"What would you do, Lazercorn, if one of your friends is in a coma?"

"I would stay with them, even if it's Joven." Lazercorn said.

"You don't like Jovenshire the Genesect, do you?"

"He's a good friend and really cool to hang out with, but sometimes, he can just be a bit embarrassing when he's around girls. So you're lucky he's not here."

* * *

><p><em>"Cheren! Cheren!" came a voice from down the hall.<em>

_Cheren turned around to see Bianca running down the hall, looking tired and out of breathe._

* * *

><p><strong>(B&amp;W) Bianca: Out of the way! Out of the way! OUT OF THE WAY!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"What's wrong Bianca?" asked Cheren.<em>

_"W-White is... White is..." breathed Bianca heavily. Then she took out an inhaler and breathed in the medicine._

_Cheren knew that Bianca was asthmatic. That's been one of the reasons why her dad didn't want her to go on Pokemon Journey._

_"Calm down, Bianca! What's happening?" asked Cheren._

_He notices that Bianca was very distressed._

_"White is beginning to wake up!" shouted Bianca with a red face._

_"WHAT?" shouted Cheren._

* * *

><p><strong>Bad News Barrett: I'm afraid I got some bad news.<strong>

"Oh no. Seems like White is going to figure out her pokemon are gone." Meloetta said.

"So we move on to chapter 3 and we have another flashback of Black thinking about who does he like. We all know who that is." Lazercorn said.

"In the end, White started an argument and Black was the only one who wasn't arguing,"

...

"And then Oshawott came and hit him with his scalchop and then Black started yelling."

* * *

><p><em>"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" shouted Simisear as he was looking around.<em>

* * *

><p>Meloetta widen her eyes in shock<p>

"Oh boy. Here it comes." Lazercorn said as he ducked down and covered his ears, with a smile on his face.

Meloetta puffed her cheeks as an anime angry mark appeared on her head.

**Freddie Benson: In 5...4...3...2...**

"DID SIMISEAR JUST SWEAR?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HE SWORE! I MAY HATE MEAN HUMANS, EVIL, SPELLING ERRORS, AND SCARY PRANKS, ESPECIALLY DAMIAN'S JEFF THE KILLER PRANK, BUT ON TOP OF MY LIST,"

Meloetta's eyes started glowing red with pure anger, similar to the red eyes in the Undersea Temple.

**"I HATE SWEARING!"**

After that loud yelling, some things started vibrating from the sound of Meloetta's voice as a bowling ball started rolling across the counter, high up on the wall, rolling to where Lazercorn is.

The said Keldeo opened his eyes and uncovered his ears as he let out a breath.

"Glad that's over. I'm used to Keldeo the Critic and Genesect the Angry Bug, but I never heard Meloetta herself yell like _that. _Except on Unova's Survival Crisis, but that was on TV."

The bowling ball rolled off the counter and...

**DONG!**

The bowling ball landed on Lazercorn's head, hard as imaginary small Flying Types like Flechlings, Pidoves, etc, flying around Lazercorn's head.

Meloetta heard the loud dong and saw her bowling ball on Lazercorn's head and rushed to him.

"LAZERCORN! Are you okay?" Meloetta asked.

Lazercorn's eyes was swirling around like Derpy Hooves eyes as he said,

"Hey Sohinki, the pizza arrived. Let's invite Joven and have a video game pizza party."

After that was said, Lazercorn fell to the ground with a thud.

"Please tell me you're not dead." Meloetta whimpered with worry as she placed her head on Lazercorn's stomach, to feel breathing.

"Oh thank God. I hope you'll wake up to the review with me soon, but for now, I have to continue."

Meloetta used her Psychic to lift Lazercorn up and placed him on her bed.

"So let's continue. Simisear was made because he got lost. He also failed to ask for directions from a Pidove."

* * *

><p><em>Simisear then went into a deep thought.<em>

_He quite liked Simipour, like the way his master liked her master._

_But it was different._

_White was dense, Simipour was shy, Black was thoughtful and Simisear himself, well, quite violent._

_Simisear has a nasty temper._

* * *

><p><strong>Bill O'Reilly: Yeah, I'm obnoxious, yeah, I cut people off, yeah, I'm rude. You know why? Because you're busy.<strong>

"I'm just going to skip the temper anger issue and continue chapter 3."

* * *

><p><em>Simisear had his eyes on a terrible scene.<em>

_Pokemon from left to right were either frozen or in massive puddles of a mixture of blood and water._

* * *

><p>"Oh my. Either Jeff the Killer was there or a monstrous sea monster with feet came by and attacked."<p>

Meloetta took a deep breath and continued reading.

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly he heard coughing. Simisear turned around to see a Timber coughing up water. He rushed over to it.<em>

_"Aww man... are you ok?" asked Simisear._

_"*Cough...Cough* I think I'm ok..." replied the Timburr horsely._

_Simisear looked around then asked "What happened here?"_

_"A Simipour walked into this Village, looking sad and upset.A Watchog asked what was the matter and she attacked us all! She first drowned some of us, then froze most of us then sent a giant tidal wave through the village. I played dead after that. But after all that, I heard crying."_

* * *

><p>"When did Simipour turn into the Irish and Scottish legend, Kelpie? She just had a rampage after a question. That's just stupid."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Here, have some Sitrus berries" said Simisear as he gave the Timburr some berries "Stay here and rest. Maybe some other members of your village might still be alive"<em>

* * *

><p>Meloetta had a bored blank expression on her face.<p>

"No, I'm not mentioning it anymore. The missing punctuation in this story, I'm not mentioning it anymore. Why? 'Cause it's starting to get annoying. Throughout this story is missing punctuation and I'm starting to get sick of it. I'm just going to ignore it and go through the rest of the story."

* * *

><p><em>The Timburr gave a cheeky smile "Ok...Thanks"<em>

_Simisear then ran in the trail of destruction left by Simipour._

* * *

><p>"So while going through the forest, Simisear used a Flame Burst and found Simisage following him."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Jeez! I knew that following somepoke else is wrong but you didn't have to shoot a Flame Burst at me!" complained Simisage.<em>

_Simisear sweat-dropped. When he was younger there wasn't a day without Simisage, then Pansage, gone without complaining._

_"Ah...No matter! I saw you were chasing after my sis. What happened?"_

_Simisear explained what happened._

_Simisage was completely shocked. He can not believe something like that happened._

_"Grr...You go find my sis, Sear-Boy! I go find that bastard N, no matter where he is in the world, and kick his ass!" shouted Simisage as he ran off._

_Simisear blinked his eyes for a moment then went back on his search._

* * *

><p>"Apparently, Simisage will never find N. Who knows where he went after the game, Black and White. So Simisear heard crying and he knows it Simipour."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Damn!" shouted Simisear, only to realized that wasn't the best idea he ever had.<em>

_In fact, trying to find a pissed-off water type that almost killed an entire village and could kill you straight away, it was Simisear's most worst idea ever._

_Simipour turned round and Simisear knew she wasn't pleased to see him._

_She was shaking in angry and had a murderous red aura around her._

_Simisear only manage a few words._

_"Um...Hi?" he said with fear in his voice._

_"SURF!" Shouted Simipour as a giant tidal wave began to rise._

_"Shit!" shouted Simisear._

* * *

><p><strong>Coach: Excuse me? EXCUSE ME?!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Simisear ran as fast as he could. There is tidal wave after him which will kill him. Then Simisear thought,<em>

_"__**No, I will not be a coward.**_

_**I am a coward for my master, I am a coward for my team-mates and I am a coward for Simipour. Not any more.**_

_**Too many people and Pokemon are hurting at the moment.**_

_**Although I cannot help them through this tough time, I can help somepoke.**_

_**I shall help Simipour get pass this tough time.**_

_**Even if my temper or my crush, no, screw that, my LOVE for her gets in the way!"**_

_Simisear turned round and roared!_

_He ran towards the tidal wave and was consumed by it._

* * *

><p>"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Meloetta yelled in a shocked anime way.<p>

"Are you that stupid enough to run into a tidal wave for your love? You're a Fire Type. Weak against water. COME ON!"

* * *

><p><em>"Simisear? Simisear? I'm sorry that I was angry...I'm really hurting at the moment. M-my m-mistress is almost dead and I could b-bare t-to see her. That's w-why I-I r-ran away. I'm sorry Simisear...I'm so sorry..." cried Simipour.<em>

_Simipour fell to her knees and began crying when she felt a palm on her shoulder._

_She looked up to see Simisear smiling, but covered in mud._

* * *

><p>Meloetta widen her eyes as a broken glass sound effected played.<p>

"HOW DID HE SURVIVE THAT?!" Meloetta yelled in a shocked anime way.

"ANSWER ME!"

Meloetta calms down and takes a deep breath.

"Okay. I'm getting ahead of myself. So Simisear somehow survives the Surf attack and forgives Simipour for attacking him."

* * *

><p><em>"Why are you blushing, Simisear?" asked Simipour.<em>

_"Damn!" thought Simisear "I'm still blushing! This is too embarrassing!"_

_Simipour smiled. "I guess you like me in some kind of way, do you?" she said._

_Simisear blushed even more._

_"Don't worry" smiled Simipour confidently. "I like you too"_

* * *

><p>"So Simipour expressed her feeling to Simisear and gave him a kiss? Come on, there's got to be more than that."<p>

Meloetta looked at the screen and shakes her head.

"Nope. They just walks back to the hospital. Ironically, we're back at the hospital."

**Pit: I was there so much they named it after me: hosPITtal. Get it?**

* * *

><p><em>"Sigh..." sighed Black. "Boy, am I tired..."<em>

_Black was sitting in White's room. He had gone back to his home to rest up._

_He, Bianca and Cheren have taken shifts to look after White._

_This was decided after Black kept on falling asleep and becoming delusional._

_It was Bianca's shift this time. Black was visiting and was askes by Bianca if he could watch White while she went to get a drink._

_It's been a tough time since the incident at N's Castle. Everyone who knew White closely are having to cope with her._

_It must have been really hard for her Pokemon. Black overheard the argument between Bianca and Cheren._

_Black was proud of his Pokemon when Cheren told him that they ran off to find White's Pokemon._

"I would be proud too. In fact, I am proud of Black's pokemon trying to find White's pokemon."

_"Hey." came a voice. Black turned to see it's Bianca with her drink. "Anything change while I was gone?_

_Black shaked his..._

* * *

><p><strong>Powerpuff Girls: NOT SO FAST!<strong>

"If that's the end of a person talking, then where's the quotation mark?" A voice asked.

Meloetta widened her eyes and turned around to see Lazercorn on his hooves, walking towards Meloetta's desk.

"You're awake. Thank goodness." Meloetta sighed of relief.

"But yeah, he's got a point. Where's the quotation mark? Bianca stopped talking. Where is it?"

Meloetta turned to Lazercorn.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"I feel fine. Minor head injury, but fine." Lazercorn said with a smile.

"Let's continue."

* * *

><p><em>Black shaked his head sidewards to say no.<em>

_Bianca sighed. "I wish everything was back the way it was. Carefree and peaceful. You know, what our childhood was._

_Our Pokemon journey was suppose to be together. Me, you, White and Cheren. I wished it never happened"_

* * *

><p>"Mmm. There's no punctuation. Shouldn't you be yelling right now?" Lazercorn asked.<p>

"I made up my mind to ignore it."Meloetta said.

"Oh. Okay." Lazercorn said in a confused way.

* * *

><p><em>Black looked up to the ceiling. "It's hard to imagine but guess destiny had plan this from the start. Things like this were meant to happen. No one has the power to change it"<em>

_Bianca frowned. "It's just not fair that something like this happened. Why couldn't it happen to someone else?" she said when she notice Black wasn't listening._

_"Are you even listening to me, Black?"_

_Black wasn't paying attention._

_Something was happening._

_"Oh my..." said Black_

_"What's happening, Black?" asked Bianca._

_"Get Cheren quickly" demanded Black "White's waking up!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce: Oh No.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Bianca turned her head to White's bed and notice that White's eyes were flutting and the heart monitor was beating face.<em>

* * *

><p>Lazercorn and Meloetta had looks of confusion on their faces.<p>

"...um, I can't really think of anything from what I just read." Meloetta said.

"I can help you with that. I think the author meant 'White's eyes were fluttering and the heart monitor was beating fast.' What we just read made no sense. I get that he's telling us that White's waking up and it sounds like bad news, but you might want to fix that mistake." Lazercorn explained.

"So let's go to chapter 4 or should I say, chapter 3." Meloetta said.

"And another flashback of Black and White's childhood. Go ahead Lazercorn. Take it away."

"Okay. So this flashback talks about White wanting to get a Pokemon, but Bianca told her that they have to be 15 years old to get one, but she can't wait. So Cheren asked how she's going to do that until White took out a Pokeball and mentioned that her dad is a Pokeball designer. She then asked Black to borrow his Oshawott, but Oshawott only listens to Black. White then asks Black to borrow Oshawott, with Lillipup puppy eyes of desperation. Black couldn't resist and said yes. Then Oshawott hits Black with his scalchop and runs away from White." Lazercorn finished explaining as he started laughing.

"Hilarious." Lazercorn said while laughing.

"And then, White attempted to catch a Snivy with Oshawott. She did catch it, but then got busted by the parents. The only parents that weren't mad were White's parents and Black's parents. White's dad was proud and Black's mom offered ice cream. Funny."

* * *

><p><em>Unfezant flew through the air. She had a hard time time finding Scrafty.<em>

* * *

><p>"You said 'time' twice. Saying it once is good enough." Meloetta said.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Who knew finding a fighting type was so hard?" she asked herself.<em>

_Unfezant didn't know Scrafty that well._

_But she knew enough to know that Scrafty, despite being a Pokemon that is known to be trouble, was actually sensitive._

_Unlike the other members of her team, Unfezant is the most mature one._

* * *

><p>"If she's mature, then why did the first chapter in this story said that Unfezant is a blabber mouth?" Lazercorn asked.<p>

"Don't know. It's like Damian with his swearing. He fights like a beast. I really don't think of Damian as a nice pokemon." Meloetta said.

"He can be really violent. I mean, sure he's my species, but that didn't change his attitude."

"Uh...Meloetta?" Lazercorn asked, but Meloetta didn't hear him.

"Also, some of Virizion's other OC's have a bit of an attitude, except Raven and some most others."

"Meloetta?" Lazercorn said, slightly annoyed.

"And even Virizion himself has an aggressive personality, but at least he can control it. He is really nice once you get to know him, and you'll even learn that..."

"JUST READ THE FANFICTION, YOU BITCH!" Lazercorn yelled as he hoof slapped his mouth shut, making Meloetta stop talking and turn around.

"Lazercorn?" Meloetta said in a shocked way.

"I'm sorry, Meloetta. You were just making me frustrated. Look, you can talk about your time with Virizion later, right now, read and review." Lazercorn said.

"Right. And I forgive you. Let's go." Meloetta said as she turned to her laptop.

* * *

><p><em>Unfezent noticed something yellow on the floor.<em>

_It was hitting some trees down._

_It was Scrafty._

* * *

><p>"That's funny about what Scrafty is doing right now because Virizion used to have a Scrafty named 'El Chopo.'" Lazercorn said.<p>

"Why is that?" Meloetta asked.

"What Scrafty is doing in the story is the same thing Virizion's Scrafty does." Lazercorn said.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, you ok?" asked Unfezent.<em>

_Scrafty turned rounded with a normal Scrafty look._

_Droopy eyes and frown._

* * *

><p>"I know why Scrafty's sad." Meloetta said.<p>

"It's hard to tell." Lazercorn said.

"Why? Scrafty is so sad."

"That's what Scrafty normally looks like."

"Really?"

Lazercorn took out his cell phone and showed Meloetta a picture of Scrafty.

"Oh. I see." Meloetta said as she blushed.

"It's hard to tell how Scrafty's feeling because his face always looks like a bored blank expression, but in this case, he's feeling sad." Lazercorn said.

* * *

><p><em>"Yep." said Scrafty. "I cried for a bit then realized I won't be good enough for Mistress if I'm weak. Decided to train until somepoke came"<em>

_Unfezent smiled. "I'm so glad I don't have to convince you to come back" she said._

_Scrafty gave a small smile._

_Unfezent began to fly. "Follow me to the hospital, then"_

* * *

><p><strong>Staples Easy Button: That was easy.<strong>

"How come Samurott and Simisear had a hard time getting White's pokemon to change their minds, but not Unfezant?" Meloetta asked.

"Don't know. How come through the first part of the chapter after the flashback, Unfezant's name was spelled right, and then spelled wrong?" Lazercorn asked.

"I have no idea." Meloetta said.

"And there's so many missing punctuation throughout the whole story. I'm getting sick of it." Lazercorn said.

"Me too, but I'm trying my best to ignore it, but it's just so annoying. I feel the same annoyance Keldeo feels when he reviews a fanfiction with errors." Meloetta said.

* * *

><p><em>"So how about you? How were you caught?" asked Scrafty.<em>

_Unfezent thought for a moment then said:_

* * *

><p>"Go ahead, Lazercorn. Unfezant has a flashback she likes to share." Meloetta said.<p>

"Okay. But before I tell, Unfezant and Scrafty were talking about how they were caught by their trainers. So Unfezant says that she ran into Oshawott and injured her wing. Black told them off and helped heal Unfezant's wing, well at this point, she's a Pidove. Then when Black ran into N, she offered to battle with Black to return the favor for helping her heal. She won, then followed Black to the pokemon center. Surprised to see Pidove, Pidove pecked a pokeball and made Black caught her. Technically speaking, she caught herself." Lazercorn finished the flashback.

"Now I have to say, that's a great story." Meloetta said.

* * *

><p><em>Scrafty smiled "Wow. What an amazing story" she said.<em>

* * *

><p>Meloetta had a confused look on her face.<p>

"Did Scrafty just agree with me?" Meloetta said.

"Did the story broke the 4th wall? No. So Scrafty doesn't know you're there." Lazercorn said.

* * *

><p><em>Unfezent looked down as Scrafty jumped through the trees. "I know" Unfezent said.<em>

* * *

><p>"Space out your sentence, dude." Meloetta exclaimed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Scrafty suddenly stopped.<em>

_Unfezent flew down towards Scrafty. "What's happening?" asked Scrafty, nodding her head forwards._

_Unfezent grabbed Scrafty with her claws and flew above the trees._

_The hospital was insight._

_But something was happening._

_Both their master's friends, Cheren and Bianca were outside shouting at the roof. Then Unfezent looked at the roof._

_Unfezent's eye's widened. "You see that?" asked Scrafty._

_"Yep..." replied Unfezent._

* * *

><p><strong>Carly and Sam: Uh Oh.<strong>

**Spencer: Yeah, uh oh.**

"So we're back at the hospital with Black panicking because White was waking up from her coma." Meloetta said.

"I would be panicking too if I was Black." Lazercorn said.

**Theory of a Deadman: WELCOME TO THE PANIC ROOM!**

* * *

><p><em>"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap..." panicked Black as he paced around.<em>

_This was too soon. N is gone, she's in the hospital and now her Pokemon were missing. Black will have no idea how White will react._

_Perhaps she smile and say it's ok that her Pokemon ran away. She was hurt and they needed some time to cope._

_Or, Black dreaded, she'll get angry or upset at Cheren, Bianca and him for not stopping them running away._

_Black was still panicking when Cheren and Bianca rushed into the room_

_"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.." panicked Black continuously._

_Cheren sighed "Calm down, Black!" shouted Cheren._

_Black continued to panic._

_Then Bianca went up to Black and slapped him in the face._

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight Sparkle: Keep it together.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Ow..." said Black "Thanks, Bianca. I needed that."<em>

_Bianca smiled. "You're welcome. Anyway, White's waking up. She'll probably needs us."_

_Black nodded._

_Then the three gathered round White's bed._

_Her eyelids began to open and and half of her blue eyes came out._

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff the Killer: Go To Sleep.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Hello, sleepyhead" said Cheren with a smile. "We're been waiting...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix Wright: HOLD IT!<strong>

"It's 'we've been waiting for you,' not 'we're been waiting for you.' That makes no sense." Meloetta said.

"Tell me about it." Lazercorn chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>White suddenly got up. "Where am I?" she asked.<em>

_"Unova's best hospital." said Bianca happily. "It's been five weeks since the battle at N's Castle."_

* * *

><p><strong>BEN: You shouldn't have done that.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"We've been taking shifts" said Cheren, while smiling an little bit. "We didn't want to abandon you."<em>

_"..." went White._

_Black noticed something was amiss._

_"What's a matter, White?" asked Black._

_"Where..." she started "...my Pokemon?"_

_"Umm..." went Cheren._

_"__**Oh crap..**__" thought Black_

_"T-they're training..." Lied Bianca. This was bad as Bianca was bad at lying. "They're training with Black's Pokemon"_

* * *

><p><strong>Grumpy Cat: You shouldn't have done that. He's just a boy.<strong>

"If Bianca was bad at lying, then why did she do it?" Lazercorn asked.

"I don't know. That was a poor choice." Meloetta said.

* * *

><p><em>After Cheren had got his food, he turned to Black.<em>

_"Have you notice something?" he asked._

_"What?" replied Black._

_"I mean, have you notice something with White?" asked Cheren._

_Black had a think. White was acting strangely when she woke up._

_"Yeah, I have" said Black. "Why?"_

_Cheren looked down the corridor where White's room is._

_"She seems to be acting strange. If this is the White we know, she'll be jumping around and talking loads. But she's now sitting still and being all quiet." remarked Cheren._

_"You're right." said Black. "It just as sh-"_

_**Boom!**_

_**"Arghh!" screamed a voice.**_

_**Suddenly, White ran out of her room and ran down the corridor.**_

_**"Oh, shit!" said Cheren.**_

* * *

><p>Meloetta widened her eyes in shock.<p>

"EXCUSE ME?!" She yelled in anger.

**Coach: Excuse me? EXCUSE ME?!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Black began to run after White. "Cheren, check if Bianca is ok! I'll catch up with White!"<strong>_

_**Cheren nodded and ran to White's room, where Bianca was.**_

_**Black was focused on White.**_

_**"What are you doing, White?" He thought.**_

* * *

><p>"Things sounds like they've gone from bad to worse. Time to move on to chapter 5." Meloetta said.<p>

"Um...Meloetta?" Lazercorn asked.

"Yes?" Meloetta replied.

"Can you hold on for a moment? I have to do something." Lazercorn said.

This caught Meloetta's attention as she turned to face Lazercorn.

"What do you have to do?"

"I have a show I got to do before Pokemosh makes their debut."

"But you're not in the show. You're waiting for the game studio to finish."

"True, but today, I told Virizion if I could do a small talk show. Will it be okay?"

Meloetta thought for a moment.

"Alright. I'll hold." Meloetta said.

"Thanks. I promise I'll come right back when I'm done." Lazercorn said as he ran out of Meloetta's room.

"LOOK UP LAZERCHAT ON YOUR TV!" Lazercorn yelled, loud enough for Meloetta to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>

**I did try my best.**

**Give me your thoughts in your review if you think it's bad or good.**

**Virizion 2.6 OUT!**


	2. Omake 1

**Meloetta the Chick**

**Omake 1:**

**Lazerchat**

**Warning: May contain swearing and some violence**

* * *

><p><em>"Don't get angry at me."<em>

_"DON'T EVEN DARE MENTION HIS NAME!"_

_"I know you're going to kill me."_

_"What the f**k are you talking about?"_

_"STOP PRETENDING!"_

_Genesect and Jovenshire stare at each other._

_Lazercorn face hoofed himself._

* * *

><p><strong>"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for Lazerchat." <strong>The Portal 2 announcer said.

**"With your host, Lazercorn the shiny Keldeo."**

The audience started clapping and cheering as the lights were shining blue and green as Lazercorn came out from backstage.

Everybody cheered even louder.

"Okay everybody, settle down." Lazercorn said through headphones with a microphone attached.

Everybody stopped cheering.

"What's up, everybody. Welcome to Lazerchat and tonight, we're going to talk about Critic Rage."

The lights turned off as a spotlight shined on Lazercorn.

"Some of our favorite Pokemon Critics experience anger and annoyance when they read a fanfiction."

"So I've asked Virizion to invite some of the Pokemon Critics and he only got 1. Unfortunately, I can't talk to Keldeo about his critic rage since he's gone for now. But, let's see some of our favorite critic rage scenes from Keldeo."

Another spotlight shined on a TV stand with a mount with a TV on it.

"Here's some videos of some of our favorite critics angry while reviewing a fanfiction." Lazercorn said as the TV turned on, showing static.

"Here's a clip of Keldeo's first review on Purple Flowers and Chocolate Cake."

The screen stopped showing static and showed a screenshot of Keldeo the Critic episode 1.

_(Keldeo spits out some Berry Juice that he was drinking) "WHAT THE HECK! DID HE JUST SWEAR?!"_

_"Did Ash Ketchum; the Hero, the Chosen One, the Innocent One, the one Meloetta feels at peace around, and the ultimate Anime Gary Stu; just swear?"_

Lazercorn fast forward the video.

_(Keldeo spits out a bite of a veggie pita sandwich) "HOLY MEW! HE SWORE! HE ACTUALLY SWORE!"_

_"What the heck is this- this- gah! Look, Team Rocket can swear, Paul can swear, Trip can swear, Georgia can swear, Burgundy can swear, even Cilan can swear. But Ash Ketchum does not swear!"_

Lazercorn stopped the video.

"Hilarious, right? There's nothing more funny than a movie or fanfiction critic rage out like that. I remember when Jovenshire and I were playing Unfair Mario at my house and Joven died like 600 times and he raged quit. He was like 'FFFFFFFF***********' the last time he died." Lazercorn said as the audience was laughing.

"I died a lot in that piece of sh*t you call a game!" Jovenshire yelled from the distance.

Everybody was laughing even more, even Lazercorn was laughing.

"Okay." Lazercorn said with laughter.

"So what do you say we bring the Pokemon Critic out?"

"He's mechanical, he's a critic, he reviews fanfictions, and he's well known as the Angry Bug. Ladies and gentlemen, here he is, the Angry Bug, Genesect!"

Everybody was cheering as a spotlight turned on, but nothing was there.

Lazercorn sweat dropped as he cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentelmen, here he is, the Angry Bug, Genesect!" Lazercorn repeated himself.

From backstage, Intoxiquer was pushing Genesect, who was struggling to leave.

"Let me go, Intoxiquer. I'm supposed to be on..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just shut up and enjoy the show." Intoxiquer said.

Lazercorn's eyebrows was droopy as he walked to Genesect and Intoxiquer and Double Kicked Genesect into a chair and made him sit down.

"Thank you, Crobat. I got this from here." Lazercorn said.

"First of all, my name is Intoxiquer and second, be careful, Shelock." Intoxiquer said as he flew away.

"So you're probably wondering why you're here."

"I'm suppose to be on vacation. I was just relaxing until I got an invite from you." Genesect said with frustration.

"Sorry, but I just really want to talk to you in this show right now." Lazercorn said.

"Wait, we're live?" Genesect asked as he looked around, then stopped as he looked at a camera.

"Yep."

The audience started laughing after that was said.

"So you're a pokemon critic, right?" Lazercorn asked.

"Obviously." Genesect responded.

"And when you do your job as a critic, you experience anger when reading, right?"

"Yep. Hence on me being called the Angry Bug."

"So when you read a fanfiction and you get all angry when you find one mistake or more, how does it feel?"

"Feels like fighting back against a horde of Tauros."

The audience laughed as they started clapping.

"I see. So on the Angry Bug Show, you do your role of being an angry fanfiction critic. What's the most angriest fanfic scene you read that makes you want to use that large ass cannon of yours?" Lazercorn asked.

"Did you just insult me?" Genesect asked.

Lazercorn rolled his eyes.

"It was a compliment. I mean, that large cannon of yours can wipe out an oblivion." Lazercorn said.

"Oh. Okay, my bad. So the question, you ever heard of Ace Attorney?" Genesect asked.

"No, I haven't."

"YOU HAVEN'T HEARD OF ACE ATTORNEY?!" Genesect yelled in shocked anger.

"Don't get angry at me." Lazercorn said.

Genesect started to calm down.

"Sorry. I'm just surprised to see that you haven't heard of Ace Attorney." Genesect said.

"It's fine. I get that a lot from Ian or Anthony." Lazercorn said.

"Okay, well when I was reviewing Sleeping Ash, which was suppose to be a crossover story because it had characters from another universe, and the main character of the Ace Attorney series, Phoenix Wright, was..."

Genesect stopped himself.

"Something wrong?" Lazercorn asked.

Genesect didn't hear Lazercorn as he was looking at another Genesect, drinking a can of soda.

Lazercorn saw what direction Genesect was looking at as he turned around to see that same Genesect the Angry Bug was looking at.

"Wondering who that is, huh? That's Jovenshire. My best friend since Jr. High." Lazercorn said.

"That could be an impersonator that's just a huge fan of me." Genesect said.

"Nope. Just an average Genesect. So you were saying?"

"Oh right. Anyway, the main character, Phoenix Wright, was out of character. He wasn't the Phoenix Wright I know." Genesect said.

"What do you mean by that?" Lazercorn asked.

"In the game, Phoenix is a nice character who would help anybody framed get a not guilty verdict. He's nice, helpful, and caring for others. His anger can get in the way of his job and also Maya Fey. In Sleeping Ash, Phoenix was mean, hurtful, and aggressive to anybody, even when they're nice to him. I got so mad that I used Techno Blast on a wall and busted a hole on it."

Lazercorn was chuckling after hearing that.

"Hole in the wall. That's funny because there's a game show called 'Hole in the Wall.' Hilarious." Lazercorn said while laughing.

"I did bring some footage of how angry I was. Want to see it?"

"Nope. I can already imagine it. Anything else?"

"Well, it was my second fanfiction I ever reviewed after 'Genesect's Wii U,' I was reviewing 'Drabbles of Salt & Pepper' and it mentioned..."

Genesect stopped himself.

"If you see Joven again, he's harmless, occasionally. Mostly embarrassing." Lazercorn said.

"It's not that. I don't trust him. He looks like an imposter. Anyway, I stopped because I didn't want to mention a certain green haired man from Team Plasma." Genesect explained.

Lazercorn had a thought until he knows what Genesect is talking about.

"You mean N?" Lazercorn asked.

Genesect heard that name as he was about to snap.

Lazercorn shouldn't have said that.

"DON'T EVEN DARE MENTION HIS NAME!" Genesect yelled in anger.

Genesect's cannon was forming a ball as he wildly used Techno Blast on everything.

Lazercorn turned into his Resolute Form and used Secret Sword to deflect the Techno Blast.

"Oh sh*t." Lazercorn said as he dodged the Techno Blast and Double Kicked Genesect in the chest.

Genesect was about to hit Lazercorn with the Techno Blast until another Techno Blast stopped Genesect's Techno Blast.

Lazercorn turned around to see Jovenshire the Genesect blocking Genesect's Techno Blast with his own.

Lazercorn used Hydro Pump on Genesect's face and made him stop his Techno Blast.

"Thanks Joven." Lazercorn said.

"No problem." Jovenshire said.

Genesect rubbed his face from the water and looked to see Jovenshire next to Lazercorn.

He had a mean glare on Jovenshire.

"What?" Joven said in confusion.

"Nothing." Genesect said as he sat down on the chair.

Genesect and Jovenshire stare at each other.

"Okay. Now that we know that's settled with, I think we can skip the anger on the 'Drabbles of Salt & Pepper' review. Any other kinds of anger you experience in a fanfiction?" Lazercorn asked.

"Well, almost all the fanfictions I review has some type of spelling error, stupid introduction to a character that annoys me, and not sticking to the plot of the story. It makes me feel annoyed or angry at the fact that the authors don't get their facts right." Genesect explained.

"Nerd alert." Jovenshire exclaimed.

"Shut up, Joven. You don't want a Techno Blast in the balls, do you?" Lazercorn asked

Joven gulped with fear.

"Nope. I don't want that."

"You know 'Joven,' you have some guts to block my Techno Blast, but do you have a real name, Mr. Fake?" Genesect asked with suspense in his voice.

"Joven, obviously. I just added the shire in my name 'cause it sounds cool." Jovenshire said.

"Oh really? Do you really think I'm stupid?" Genesect asked.

"You don't really want me to answer that." Jovenshire said as Lazercorn kicked Jovenshire in the chest, hard.

"Ow. What the f**k was that for?"

"You don't really want me to answer that." Lazercorn mocked.

Genesect gave Jovenshire a glare.

"I know you're going to kill me." Genesect said.

Jovenshire and Lazercorn had a confused look on their faces as Joven turned to face Lazercorn.

Lazercorn just did his version of shrugging shoulders.

"You want to kill me so that you can steal my role in the Angry Bug Show."

Jovenshire gasped in shock.

"What the f**k are you talking about? Why would I do that?" Jovenshire said.

"Don't play dumb." Genesect said with a glare.

"I'm a pokemon video gamer, not a critic. I don't even know the first thing about being a critic." Jovenshire said.

"STOP PRETENDING!" Genesect yelled as he used X-Scissors.

Lazercorn face hoofed himself.

Joven got up and used Flame Charge, but Genesect dodged as he used Techno Blast.

Joven used Flash Cannon, blinding Genesect as Joven used Flame Charge on Genesect's chest.

Genesect used Signal Beam, but Joven used a Fire Type Techno Blast to block the Signal Beam.

Lazercorn had enough as he used Stone Edge to break Genesect and Joven apart and end the fight.

The audience started cheering.

"Okay you two. Genesect, Joven is no imposter that's trying to replace you. He's just a gamer and my best friend and Joven..."

Lazercorn kicked Jovenshire in the face, making Jovenshire fall on his back.

"That's for being an idiot." Lazercorn finished as everybody started laughing and clapping.

"Ladies and gentlemen, sorry about the violence and I hope you have a great night. Thank you so much for coming and Genesect, thank you so much for coming to Lazerchat." Lazercorn said.

"Eh, no problem. Good luck on playing video games." Genesect said.

"Thanks. Have fun on your vacation." Lazercorn said.

"Thank you." Genesect said with gratitude.

"Thank you everybody. Have a good night." Lazercorn said as he ran to backstage.

Jovenshire struggled to get up as Genesect helped him get up.

"Sorry for mistaking you for an impersonator." Genesect said.

"It's fine, oh but I wish Lazercorn didn't kick me in the face." Joven said as he weakly walked away.

Genesect waved goodbye as he ran backstage.

**"This has been Lazerchat." **The Portal 2 announcer said.

**"Good night, everybody."**


	3. Never Too Late (Part 2)

Meloetta was looking at the footage of her review show, watching herself doing her role.

"Meloetta, can I talk to you for a moment?" A voice said.

Meloetta turned around to see Virizion 2.6 standing by the doorway.

"Sure." Meloetta said with a smile as she followed Virizion 2.6 to his room.

His room had a white desk with a laptop, the walls were green, a TV was hanging on the wall, below the TV was a Xbox 360, the portal of power from Skylanders, and a Wii.

Meloetta sat down in a black wheelie chair and spin around.

"I want to talk to you about your review."

Meloetta was shocked as she stopped spinning, with tears in her eyes.

"You're...you're going to get rid of me? But I just got started." Meloetta cried.

Virizion 2.6 had a bored blank expression on his face.

"Wow. You figured out my plan. Congratulations." Virizion 2.6 said sarcastically.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA FROM?! I'm not getting rid of you."

Meloetta wiped her face full of tears.

"You're not?"

"No. I just want to talk to you about the review."

Meloetta blushed with embarrassment.

"Okay. What is it?" Meloetta asked while blushing.

"DragonNiro told me that the story you're reviewing, he wasn't good of a fanfiction author he is now. He was still a beginner when he written 'Never Too Late.'" Virizion 2.6 explained.

"Ok. You're point is?" Meloetta asked.

"I want you to take it easy on the review. He wasn't good when he wrote 'Never Too Late.' Please take it easy." Virizion 2.6 said.

"I might have to. It's part of my job." Meloetta said.

"I know. All I want you to do is be calm and don't let Donkey Kong punch out." Virizion 2.6 said.

Meloetta had a confused look on her face.

"Huh?" Meloetta said in a confused way.

"You know, let some power of the Smash Ball out."

"Huh? Okay, I don't understand your video game metaphors." Meloetta said.

"Let some anger out, but not all of it." Virizion 2.6 said.

"Oh. Okay." Meloetta said.

The doors busted open as Lazercorn jumped inside.

"Meloetta?" Lazercorn called out.

"Yes?" Meloetta asked.

"Let's get reviewing." Lazercorn said as he saw Virizion 2.6.

"I'll be in your room in a moment, Meloetta." Lazercorn said.

"Okay." Meloetta said as she skipped out of the room.

Lazercorn turned to face Virizion 2.6.

"So, me, Sohinki and Joven have been thinking. Since we're really close friends with Ian, Anthony, and Mari and Pokemosh is coming soon, are you still thinking about the idea?" Lazercorn asked.

"What? Pokemosh Games? I'm still thinking about it. It'll be a lot of work." Virizion 2.6 said.

"Come on. Please?" Lazercorn begged with shiny Lillipup eyes.

"Let me think first, alright?"

"Alright. Sure. I'll just finish the review with Meloetta." Lazercorn said as he walked out of Virizion 2.6's room.

"You know, Matthais Unidostres said he's a huge fan of you." Virizion 2.6 said.

This made Lazercorn run back inside.

"Really?" Lazercorn asked.

"Yep. He said you're just so hilarious and alive. Looks like you got a fan." Virizion 2.6 said.

Lazercorn was even more exciting than before as he rushed back inside Meloetta's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Meloetta the Chick<strong>

**Never Too Late**

**By: DragonNiro**

**Ft. Lazercorn the Shiny Keldeo**

**(WARNING: If the story Meloetta's reviewing has ANY swearing, don't mind me making the words uncensored. I'm sorry to anyone who feels offended, especially Mr. Justinian)**

* * *

><p>Camera turned on.<p>

"Okay. We back and last time, we stopped at chapter 4, where there's going to be trouble in the hospital. Now we are at chapter 5 and there's something I have to point out."

Meloetta took a deep breath.

"Okay. So there's an author's note here saying that there's sensitive stuff in this chapter and DragonNiro's saying that I have to either stop reading or move on. I'm just going to say that I'm going to read it, even if it makes me want to freak out or vomit."

"Oh come on, Meloetta. It won't be as bad as you think it will be, I think." Lazercorn said.

"I hope you're right. So there's a flashback. Lazercorn, take it away." Meloetta said.

"Okay. So in this flashback, Black was bored because Cheren was grounded, Bianca had to go on a trip, and White had to help her father with I don't know what. So his mother showed him a video. A really old video. Anyway, Black and Oshawott was watching it as it showed champions from a tournament battling somebody who's a member of Starks, who claims to be called the 'strongest Pokemon Trainers in the world.' The tournament champions are named Lucy Kay and Jake Kuri. Sadly, Jake Kuri's father passed away few years ago and Jake and his father had the same name. Stark had 5 members, Red, Leaf, Niro, and twins, Bell and Tin. They had a spinner that landed on Bell first. The second time, it landed on the mysterious with the Rayquaza. mask, Niro. It reveals that Lucy and Jake are Black's parents. During the video, Black gained a new love. And that is Pokemon Battles. And sadly, that's it. Coulda shown the battle between Black's mom and dad vs Bell and Niro." Lazercorn finished talking, almost out of breath.

"You know, the flashback took almost the whole chapter. That could use a little fixing." Meloetta said.

"Okay. I thought you were a critic, not Fix-It Felix." Lazercorn said.

Meloetta turned around and gave Lazercorn a glare.

"Really?" Meloetta questioned.

"Really. I had to do it. I sound like Chuggaaconroy now." Lazercorn said.

"Whatever. So let's get started."

* * *

><p><em>"Fuck!" shouted Krookodile.<em>

* * *

><p>Meloetta widen her eyes.<p>

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! FIRST CHEREN SAID THE S WORD AND NOW KROOKODILE SAID THE F WORD?! WHAT'S UP WITH THE SWEARING IN THIS STORY?!" Meloetta yells in anger.

**Grumpy: Did he just say the M word?**

**Happy: Munchkins?**

**Doc: No, the other one!**

"The story is rated K+. It shouldn't have words like that." Lazercorn said.

* * *

><p><em>Krookodile thought this was a bad idea as they absolutely hate each other.<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh boy. Things are going to get rough when Krookodile and Darmanitan see each other." Meloetta said.<p>

"That's right. Krookodile and Darmanitan hate each other more the Montagues and Capulets. They hate each other more than Dr. Eggman's hate on Sonic. It's like war between Krookodile and Darmanitan when they see each other." Lazercorn said.

"It started after crying over spilled milk. When they were Sandile and Darumaka, they were fighting over the food they had. It's kinda ridiculous to be fighting over food, unless you're brothers/sisters." Meloetta said.

* * *

><p><em>Krookodile ran towards Desert Resort when she noticed a red being fighting.<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh boy. Now Krookodile and Darmanitan are going to have a nice conversation."<p>

**Portal 2 Announcer: Sarcasm Self Test Complete**

* * *

><p><em>Krookodile knew who this was. It was Darmanitan.<em>

_But why was Darmanitan fighting?_

_Krookodile ran over to see that Darmanitan wasn't fighting, she was destroying some rocks._

* * *

><p>"I think you answered your own question." Meloetta said.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hey" went Krookodile, which caused Darmanitan to flinch. "You okay?"<em>

_Darmanitan turned round with an angry look on her face._

_"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?" she shouted. Krookodile took a step-back in shock. This was the most angriest time she has seen Darmanitan angry._

_"Calm down, I was just asking! Jeez..." muttered Krookodile._

_"WELL, I CAN EXACTLY CALM DOWN, CAN I?" Darmanitan shouted angrily again._

_"MY MISTRESS IN STUPID-FUCKING HOSPITAL BECAUSE SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH SOME GREEN-HAIRED TWAT FACE! (1) I'M ANGRY BECAUSE I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO PROTECT HER FROM THE FALLING CASTLE!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Carly: Never tell a girl to calm down. Guys always tells girls to calm down and it never works. It just gets us all whipped up. You see all whipped up now, it's cause you told me to calm down.<strong>

**Spencer: You know, most guys have to get married to suffer this kind of abuse.**

* * *

><p><em>"That's why you ran away?"<em>

_Darmanitan gave an annoyed look._

_"What?" she said. "You're going to laugh at me?"_

_Krookodile sighed. "If I truly hated you, I would. But I don't. I properly do the same if happened to my master."_

_Darmanitan had a surprised look on her face._

_She would never imagined in Arceus's life that her rival, which she absolutely hated, would be the to help cope._

* * *

><p>"First, it's Arceus', not Arceus's. Second, if Darmanitan hates Krookodile a lot, how come Krookodile doesn't share that same feeling. I can imagine what would happen if Krookodile said yes to laughing at Darmanitan." Meloetta said.<p>

"Probably another fight. Skit please!" Lazercorn shouted.

* * *

><p><em>Skit Start:<em>

_"What? You're going to laugh at me?" Darmanitan asked._

_Krookodile smirked and starts laughing._

_Darmanitan starts to get angry as she used Fire Punch on Krookodile's face._

_Skit Ends._

* * *

><p>"Oh brother." Meloetta said as she face palmed.<p>

"What? That could happen." Lazercorn said.

"Right. Let's continue. So Krookodile starts to have a bad feeling that something bad is happening at the hospital, so Darmanitan and Krookodile starts to head back until they ran into Scrafty." Meloetta explained.

* * *

><p><em>"Scrafty?" asked Darmanitan. "What are you doing here?"<em>

_The said Pokemon was out of breath._

_"I'm...glad...I...caught...you...here..." breathed Scrafty heavily. "Something...bad...is...happening...at...the...hospital..."_

_Krookodile and Darmanitan looked at each other._

_Looks like Krookodile's prediction of bad stuff happening at the hospital was true._

* * *

><p>"And we're back at the hospital. It's like a cycle of what's happening in the story. First part of the cycle, a flashback of Black and White's childhood. Second part of the cycle, Black's pokemon confronting White's pokemon. Final part of the cycle, bad things happening at the hospital. DragonNiro is repeating the same thing in every new chapter of 'Never Too Late.' I find that impressive." Meloetta explained.<p>

"A little impressive. Maybe this could work for any author, I think." Lazercorn said.

* * *

><p><em>Black was wondering someone had cursed him in previous life.<em>

_Because he was now trying to prevent White from doing something completely dangerous._

* * *

><p>"Like what? What could be more dangerous than running around in a hospital full of psychotic doctors?" Meloetta asked.<p>

Lazercorn had a droopy eye look of disbelief.

"You're thinking about Jane again." Lazercorn said.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT JANE THE KILLER?!" Meloetta yelled in anger.

**Jane the Killer: Don't Go To Sleep. You Won't Wake Up.**

Meloetta froze after hearing that quote.

"Who...p-p-played...that?" Meloetta asked with fright.

Lazercorn turned around to see another Meloetta holding a tape recorder.

Lazercorn started to get confused.

"Who's that?" Lazercorn asked.

Meloetta saw the other Meloetta and started to frown.

"Oh brother, Damian." Meloetta exclaims.

"I couldn't help myself but hear about Jane the Killer. So I have to play this." Damian said as he pressed the play button on the tape recorder.

**Jane the Killer: Don't Go To Sleep. You Won't Wake Up.**

After that was played, Damian dropped the tape recorder and flew out of the room, like a boss.

"Now you see why I'm annoyed by Damian Capulet." Meloetta said with annoyance.

"Let's just continue." Lazercorn said, holding back some laughter.

* * *

><p><em>Black ran after White. She seemed to being upset about something. (2)<em>

_"What's is wrong with you, White?" though Black._

_He ran down the hall way when he notice that she was out of sight._

_"Damn it" went Black "Lost her..."_

* * *

><p>"Before I continue, the word 'hallway' isn't separate. It's one word. Just wanted to point that out." Meloetta explained.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Black sat down for a moment to think.<em>

_Why was White acting like this? She would be cheerful if her three best friends in the world were by her bedside._

* * *

><p>"I just saw some figurative language." Lazercorn exclaimed.<p>

"What do you mean?" Meloetta asked.

"Look at that first sentence." Lazercorn pointed out.

Meloetta was looking at the sentence.

* * *

><p><em>Why was White acting like this?<em>

* * *

><p>"Ooooh, I see. Those 3 words start with the same sound. I'll give DragonNiro credit for figurative language. That was called alliteration. Let's continue."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Black would be if anything happened to him.<em>

_Then Black thought about how White must felt when N (the green haired bastard) (3) left._

* * *

><p>"I didn't mention this before during the Krookodile confronting Darmanitan scene, but now I'm mentioning it. How come there's a number at 3 of the sentences I've seen?" Meloetta asked.<p>

"Don't know. He probably put them there for a reason. Let's do a rerun of the numbers we've seen next to a sentence." Lazercorn said.

* * *

><p><em>Number 1:<em>

_"MY MISTRESS IN STUPID-FUCKING HOSPITAL BECAUSE SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH SOME GREEN-HAIRED TWAT FACE! __**(1)**_ _I'M ANGRY BECAUSE I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO PROTECT HER FROM THE FALLING CASTLE!"_

* * *

><p><em>Number 2:<em>

_Black ran after White. She seemed to being upset about something. __**(2)**_

* * *

><p><em>Number 3:<em>

_Then Black thought about how White must felt when N (the green haired bastard) __**(3)**_ _left._

* * *

><p>"There might be some kind of an author's note explaining the numbers. Anyway, let's continue." Meloetta said.<p>

* * *

><p><em>White was in love with N.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Mickey Mouse: Boy oh boy.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Black wondered how White must of felt.<em>

_If she left Black, he would properly act the same._

* * *

><p>"It's 'probably act the same.'"<p>

* * *

><p><em>But White was different from Black.<em>

_She was more sensitive._

_If anything happened like that, she properly..._

_"Shit..." muttered Black._

* * *

><p><strong>Coach: Excuse me? EXCUSE ME?!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Black stood up as a flash of brown ran by. He shouted "White! Stop!" and ran after her.<em>

_"Please don't be, please don't be..." though Black desperately._

_As Black chased after White, White herself had some thoughts of her own._

_"Why am I still alive? I've should have been crushed under the castle. Where's my Pokemon? Where's...N..?"_

_White suddenly bolted to the left and Black went to follow her._

_She seems to be going upstairs so Black went upstairs._

_He continuous chased White upstairs._

_Black kept thinking "God no, please don't be it!"_

* * *

><p>"This looks like a problem. Wonder what happens when Black reaches the top where White's going to be." Meloetta wondered.<p>

"Let's find out."

* * *

><p><em>Black was tired.<em>

_He had chased White upstairs._

_He looked around. Black at the top of the stairs and possible at the top of the hospital._

* * *

><p><strong>Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson: FINALLY!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>White had to be somewhere...<em>

_Black was walking down the corridor when he noticed someone on the balcony._

_They had long brown hair and was wearing an patient's gown._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Wait a second..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_WHAT?_

_Black burst through the door._

_He then walked slowly up to White but was then interrupted._

_"Don't come any closer, Black! You don't want to see this!" said White darkly._

_Black stopped in his tracks._

_"Please, don't this White!" said Black panicky._

_Tears began to run down White's face._

_"I will if I have too!" she shouted_

_"Please don't kill yourself, White"_

* * *

><p><strong>Nick Carlyle: You know what's worse than this? Nothing.<strong>

Meloetta was left speechless.

She was shocked.

"I'll just do it for her. Why would White kill herself for her love for N? It's ridiculous and dumb. I mean, seriously? Be happy that your friends are there for you, not a selfish lovey dovey jerk." Lazercorn said.

"Yeah...what he said. Apparently, I found out why the author put the numbers in the sentence. He was pointing out stuff when he was writing this chapter. Number 1, he was laughing at the insult he made to N. Number 2, the sarcasm for White's feeling, which is really obvious. And number 3, he was referring to the insult of N he laughed at. That's why he put the numbers there." Meloetta explained.

"So let's move on to chapter 6, or should I say, chapter 5."

"Oh and there's no flashback this time." Meloetta said with a smile.

"What? Oh, I really want to explain it better than reading it." Lazercorn said with a sad look on his face.

"Aw. It's okay. Maybe the next chapter will have a flashback. Don't feel sad." Meloetta said as she kissed Lazercorn's horn.

Lazercorn smiled.

"Ah thanks. Kinda made me a little better." Lazercorn said.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>"What?" asked Haxorus.<em>

_"You hear me. I'm coming back now" replied Right Vanilluxe._

* * *

><p>"What?" Meloetta exclaimed.<p>

**Minion: WHAAAAT?!**

"How did Haxorus confront Vanilluxe that easily? We just started this chapter and we're already having a conversation." Meloetta said.

"Normally, we start off with Black's pokemon finding White's pokemon, then they find them and talk to them. Now, the conversation just started." Lazercorn said.

* * *

><p><em>Haxorus scratched his blades.<em>

_It's been a confusing day for him._

* * *

><p>"So apparently Haxorus had a really hard time exploring because he's looking for Vanilluxe. First Castelia City, than the desert, then Nimbasa City, and finally, Driftveil Bridge where he sees White's Vanilluxe." Lazercorn explained.<p>

"Looks like you had a flashback to explain." Meloetta said bluntly.

"It's more like his whole day." Lazercorn said.

* * *

><p><em>"Ok.." went Haxorus. "I've had a very confusing day. So spare me the details. Why did you run away?"<em>

_Right Vanilluxe sighed. "To be honest, I have no idea. I guess my other self is upset so she ran away. Since we share the same body, I came along as well."_

_Left Vanilluxe cried._

_"White...is...Wahh!" she sobbed._

_Haxorus sweat-dropped._

* * *

><p><strong>Hades: Oh no, making mischief is one of my principal responsibilities.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Why do you have two personality again?" he asked.<em>

_"Vanilluxe have Multiply Personality Disorder, ok?" said Right Vanilluxe._

* * *

><p>"I think you mean 'Multiple Personality Disorder.'" Meloetta said.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Yeah..." went Haxorus. "Let's go."<em>

_As they began to leave, Left Vanilluxe notice something._

_"Hey...isn't...that...birdy...you...have...on...your...team..?" she said between sobs._

_Haxorus looked up._

_"Oh, yeah. It is. What's Unfezent doing here?"_

* * *

><p>Meloetta had her hand on her face.<p>

"Could the misspelling of Unfezant's name keep continuing like this? There's an 'A' after the 'Z' in Unfezant's name." Meloetta pointed out very clearly.

* * *

><p><em>Right Vanilluxe looked up as well.<em>

_"She looks worried about something." she remarked. "Hey, Haxorus. Call up."_

_Haxorus nodded._

_"HEY! UNFEZENT! DOWN HERE!" he shouted._

_Unfezent almost fell out of the sky._

_"DON'T DO THAT!" she shouted back._

* * *

><p><strong>Dovahkiin: FUS RO DAH!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Sorry about that..." said Haxorus.<em>

_"You better be!" said Unfezent angrily. "You know I don't like being surprised while in the sky!"_

_Right Vanilluxe then said "What are you doing here anyway, Unfezent? I thought you're looking for Scrafty."_

_"I did find Scrafty." said Unfezent slightly panicky._

_"We're were heading back to the hospital when we saw something terrible!"_

* * *

><p>"Just to be clear, that last sentence, put 'We're just' instead of 'We're were' because that makes no sense." Meloetta said.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"What is it?" asked Left Vanilluxe.<em>

_"Your master is trying to kill herself!" Shouted Unfezent now clearly panicking._

_"WHAT?" shouted both heads of Vanilluxe and Haxorus._

* * *

><p><strong>Arnold Schwarzenegger: GET TO DA CHOPPA!<strong>

"So we're back at the...oh no, never mind." Meloetta said.

"What do you mean?" Lazercorn asked.

"We'll be at the hospital in a moment, but we're with Scrafty for a few moments. Let's see what's happening." Meloetta said.

* * *

><p><em>Scrafty is currently looking for Simisear and Simipour.<em>

_She has already found Samurott and Serperior told them about what happened._

_They both said they'll both find Zweilous._

_As Scrafty continued to find Simisear and Simipour, she had one thought on her mind._

_"Is Unfezent going to panic?"_

* * *

><p>"Okay, NOW we're back at the hospital with Black confronting White before White...I can't say it. It's too dark." Meloetta said in fear.<p>

"You mean suicide? Yep, White is planning to commit suicide because of her love for N, which is a really stupid reason to die." Lazercorn said.

* * *

><p><em>"Come on," he said.<em>

_"You just got out of your coma. Your parents are worried about you."_

_"Screw them!" shouted White._

_"They couldn't be bothered to stay together for me!"_

* * *

><p>Meloetta and Lazercorn had shocked looks on their face.<p>

"Okay...that was bleak and dark. Really dark. What kind of person would say 'screw you' to their parents behind their backs, or in front of them?" Lazercorn said.

"I mean, it was fine for Arnold Schwarzenegger to say 'screw you' in that one movie."

**Arnold Schwarzenegger: SCREW YOUUUUUUU!**

"Lazercorn has a point. That was dark. I mean, that 2 part review Keldeo made for 'KeldeoXMeloetta' in the final 3 chapter was murderous and dark. In 'Never Too Late,' it's a completely different kind of dark. Something like Drama dark." Meloetta explained as she started quivering in fear.

* * *

><p><em>"White," started Black.<em>

_"I knew that was hard for you, but in life, it's hard. You can't expect it to be easy"_

_"Oh shut up, Black!" shouted White._

* * *

><p><strong>Live Studio Audience: OOOHHHHHH<strong>

**George Costanza: That's Gotta Hurt!**

* * *

><p><em>"My mother is a no-for-good nothing busybody who couldn't be bothered to stay with her daughter!<em>

_My father tried his best to raise me, but the stupid government was, and probably at the moment, is trying to take me away._

_When I started my journey, I thought I would be free from worry._

_But, no!_

_I tried to train as hard as I can, but those trainers kept on beating me!_

_Everyone was talking about the lonely little whore's daughter!_

_How would you like that Black!"_

_"..." went Black, looking down guiltily._

_"And don't get me started on you, Cheren, and Bianca!_

_I was trying to get stronger but you and them kept on interrupting me with useless trivia!_

_You guys are just a burden!_

_Team Plasma were even worst!_

_Liberating Pokemon?_

_What Tauros-shit!"_

_"..." went Black._

* * *

><p><strong>Dicky Harper: That's deep, brofessor.<strong>

"Indeed that was deep. It was also harsh, insane, crazy, but most of all..."

"EXTREMELY DARK!" Lazercorn yelled.

"There was personal past from White that we didn't need to know about, some insults, swears, and dark things about White that Black, Cheren, and Bianca never knew about and she took it all on Black. That's really deep." Lazercorn explained.

"If White was suffering through all that stuff in her childhood, how come she stayed positive about it?" Meloetta asked.

"Well, you know what Vince Vaughn always does when something bad happens to him?" Lazercorn asked.

"What?" Meloetta questioned.

"Stay positive, no matter what. Let this quote inspire you and your readers." Lazercorn said.

**Vince Vaughn: Whenever you're scared of something, don't let that define you. We all feel it, but step up.**

* * *

><p><em>"But, despite all of that, there was one person who could understand me." said White angrily.<em>

_"And you know who that is is."_

"That's a question. Where's the question mark?" Meloetta asked.

_"N," thought Black._

_"He could understand what was happening to me and made me feel happy. For the first time in my life, I felt something else."_

_"What is it?" asked Black._

_"Love." replied White"_

_Black flinched._

_It was Black's worst fear._

_She was in love with N._

* * *

><p><strong>Hades: Oh, snap! Poor Pitty got duped!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"But, as usual, fate had to intervene.<em>

_N was part of Team Plasma and I am the Hero of Reshiram" said White disgustedly._

_"So?" asked Black._

_"If things had gone my way, I would of got N to stop his plans and everyone would be happy." said White angrily. "But no! Everyone was keen to stop his liberating plans."_

_"But it had to be done!" said Black._

_"NO!" shouted White. "IT COULD OF ENDED DIFFERENTLY!"_

* * *

><p>"So Black started getting angry at N for hurting White, Cheren and Bianca being hurt, White's parents for upsetting White, and himself for not being strong enough to protect White. So..."<p>

"Black's going to lose his mind with anger." Lazercorn finished Meloetta's explanation.

* * *

><p><em>"OF COURSE, IT HAD TO END LIKE THAT!" Shouted Black.<em>

_White flinched._

_"N IS A FREAK! HE DID NOT CARE FOR ANY ELSE!" shouted Black even more._

_"HE AND TEAM PLASMA DID NOT CARE FOR TRAINERS._

_THEY ONLY CARED FOR THE POKEMON!"_

_"HE DID NOT CARED ABOUT YOU LOVING HIM!_

_THEY ONLY THING HE CARED ABOUT WAS YOU BEING THE HERO OF RESHIRAM!"_

_White looked shocked._

_"SPEAKING OF RESHIRAM, WHERE THE HELL IS SHE? IS IT SUPPOSE TO HELP YOU?"_

_White looked down in shame._

_"And there's one thing N couldn't give you will I can give you." said Black as he calmed down slightly._

_White looked up._

_"What is it?" she said in a quiet voice._

_Black walked over slowly, not sure if White would let him come close to her._

_White then said_

_"If you going to show me, do it now."_

_Black walked up to White stood really close to her._

_Black could feel his heart pumping in his blood._

_He is really nervous._

_"It's now or never." thought Black._

* * *

><p>"So with all that anger out of the way, Black was giving 3 reasons why White was the hero of Reshiram. That is how she was able to help Black get out of his shy shell, how she inspired Bianca to stand up for herself, and how she helped Cheren become stronger." Meloetta explained.<p>

"And then they kissed." Lazercorn exclaimed.

"NO!" Meloetta shouted.

"Black admits his love for White." Meloetta said.

"Oh, wait a second. Oh crap." Lazercorn said in shock.

"What?" Meloetta questioned.

"That." Lazercorn pointed out, making Meloetta looked as a shocked look appeared on her face.

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly, a doctor shouted from the door way.<em>

_"Get away from there!" he shouted. "The balcony is unstable!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Lumpy Space Princess: Drama Bomb.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Uh-oh." both went Black and White.<em>

_The balcony collapsed._

* * *

><p>"Oh cliffhanger." Lazercorn exclaimed.<p>

"Moving on from that shocking scene. I hope Black and White doesn't die. Black just admitted his love for White and now that happens. I hope they don't die." Meloetta said.

"Looks like your time to talk about a flashback is here, Lazercorn. Take it away."

"Okay, this flashback is from Black's pokemon journey. So Black was talking to N. N was insulting him in ways that is just too hurtful. N was making fun of Black's friends, making fun of Black's love for White, and to set Black off, N was calling Black worthless for the love of White. That made Black so mad, he had the guts to punch N right in the face. After that, many Team Plasma grunts surrounded Black and challenged him as punishment. Black showed no fear and wanted to start a fight. The end of the flashback." Lazercorn explained.

* * *

><p><em>Black had the falling sensation.<em>

_He looked around._

_Pieces of the roof were flying pass him._

_Everything is going so fast._

_White is screaming her head off._

_Black frowned. Why didn't he see this coming?_

* * *

><p><strong>Silver the Hedgehog: How did I not see that coming?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Then he looked down below and saw the floor.<em>

_After that, time slowed down._

_"Is this it?" he asked himself. "Am I going to really die?"_

_Everything became bright._

* * *

><p>"So now we had memories of Black's childhood and some parts of his pokemon journey. The final memory is N threatening Black to kill him." Meloetta explained.<p>

"So looks like Black and White are goners." Lazercorn said with sadness.

* * *

><p><em>"Goodbye, cruel world..."<em>

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"HYDRE!"_

_Black opened his eyes to see a three headed dragon with six black wings._

_It is White's Hydreigon._

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD! A TWIST!" Lazercorn and Meloetta yelled simultaneously in shock.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Black looked down to see Samurott and the rest of his Pokemon along with White's Pokemon.<em>

_Hydreigon went to put Black down with White in his arms. (She had fainted due to the shock of falling.)_

* * *

><p>"Thank god Hydreigon saved Black and White just in time. If he didn't came, things would have gone bad." Meloetta said.<p>

"Let's see what happens next." Lazercorn said.

* * *

><p><em>"OMGItwasamazingBlack, White'! Iitwasfrea-"<em>

_"Calm down, Bianca." sighed Cheren as he walked over._

_Cheren looked at Black for a moment then patted him on the shoulder._

_"You did good, friend" he said smiling._

* * *

><p>"Okay, I can't ignore this any longer. You need to put PUNCTUATION AT THE END OF A SENTENCE!" Meloetta shouted in anger.<p>

"Calm down, Meloetta." Lazercorn said.

"Please continue the story."

* * *

><p><em>"Mr. Kei!" said Black. "I'm sorry you ha-"<em>

_"It's ok." interrupted Mr. Kei. "I never expected this to happen anyway._

_From what I heard from Cheren, N was, and still is, a bad influence for White."_

_"..." went everyone._

_Simipour ran up to Black. "You want her down, don't you?" asked Black._

_Simipour nodded._

_As Black went to put down White, her father was thinking of something._

_"I should of tried harder to keep White happy._

* * *

><p>"You think?" Meloetta asked sarcastically.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm been such a fool.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. T: You fool.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>But I guess I can leave Black to make my daughter happy.<em>

_I'm just her old man now._

_I hope Black will make her happy._

_Because it is never too late to change your mind."_

* * *

><p>"Making a reference to the title of a song by Three Days Grace and the title of the fanfiction? Pretty impressive." Meloetta said.<p>

"Yep. Now let's see the final chapter of 'Never Too Late.'" Lazercorn said proudly.

"So the flashback for this one was the beginning of the story where Black finds White and N at N's Castle. But he added things that he didn't mention at the first chapter."

"That's the final flashback. Anyway, we're at Black's house when Black woke up by his Pokemon making cake in the kitchen." Meloetta said.

* * *

><p><em>"STOP IT!" shouted Black.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Uncle Phil: GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Simisear, Krookodile and Haxorus stopped and turned to look at Black while Samurott glanced up.<em>

_Black saw the true site of devastation in the house._

_He turned to the three._

_"Simisear." said Black._

_Simisear became very nervous._

_"As I can see from this, you were making a cake and Krookodile and Haxorus made you screw up, correct?"_

_Simisear nodded._

_Black reached into his pocket and gave some money to Simisear._

_"Go. Simipour deserves a great cake." went Black with a smile on his face._

_Simisear nodded and gave a salute._

_Then he ran out of the door._

_Black's smile turned into a frown._

_"Haxorus, Krookodile." he said sternly, causing both to become to extremely nervous._

_"You know Simisear gets annoyed easily, which you made him caused the mess here._

_Clean it."_

_Haxorus and Krookodile began to find some cleaning equipment._

_Black grabbed his hat from the stand._

_Samurott looked up from his magazine._

_"Ready?"_

_Samurott nodded._

_Then both of them went outside._

* * *

><p>"So then Black and Samurott was heading to somewhere where only he and his best friends and his new girlfriend only knew where. No idea where. But while Black was heading there, the popular Three Days Grace song 'Never Too Late' was playing, or should I say, the lyrics. It's a really good song once you listen to it." Meloetta explained as she was spinning around in her rolling chair in happiness.<p>

"And then at the end, it has a tree with a heart with this," Lazercorn said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BLACK + WHITE<strong>_

_**CHEREN + BIANCA**_

_**SAMURTOO 'OZZY + SERPERIOR 'SAMANTHA'**_

* * *

><p>"The end. I'm pretty sure that misspelling of Samurott's name was on purpose to make his name look cute and lovable, which I find pretty interesting." Lazercorn said.<p>

"So that was 'Never Too Late' by DragonNiro. What do I think of this story?" Meloetta asked.

"Well it had lots of romance between Black and White, a good story cycle between Black and White's childhood, Black's Pokemon confronting White's Pokemon, and the hospital where the drama starts, the really Dark things White said about her past brought up the real drama in romance, and the song at the end was a nice touch for the final chapter." Meloetta finished explaining.

"So that's 4 Dopes aka positives. What about Nopes aka negatives?" Lazercorn asked.

"Mmm. I say how White's parents didn't show up to see White after the collapse of N's Castle, White thinking of doing something stupid like comment suicide, and finally, the cursing. I don't like the swearing in this story." Meloetta pointed out.

"Okay, so that's 3 Nopes. Which means that this is a good story in my opinion for me and you. What I think of the story is that it's amazingly cool, dark, and exciting full of drama. I would rate this 14 Scalchops out of 15, which in my definition, 'Never Too Late' is a great story." Lazercorn said.

"So how would I rate it? 9 out of 10. It's a great story full of excitement, romance, and drama. Great work, DragonNiro. No wonder Virizion 2.6 thinks of you as a great author." Meloetta said.

"So with that out of the way, I'm Meloetta the Chick."

"And I'm..." Lazercorn stopped as he put on a pair of headphones and turned it on.

"LAZERCORN!" Lazercorn finished in a video game voice as he turned off his headphones.

"Lazercorn will see you guys on the upcoming Pokemosh Games. And I'll see you guys next time." Meloetta said as she blew a kiss.

"BYE!"

The camera turned off.

"Nice work, Lazercorn. You could be as good as Keldeo the Critic." Meloetta complemented.

"Nah, nobody can be like Keldeo. Besides, I chose the video game entertainment." Lazercorn said.

"So your first review went well?"

Meloetta and Lazercorn turned to see Virizion 2.6 with Damian Capulet next to him.

"I think so. This is my first time. I was a little nervous." Meloetta said.

"Ah who gives a crap? At least you tried your best." Damian said as he grabbed Meloetta by her waist, lifted her up and started spinning her around.

"Hey, Hey, HEY! PUT ME DOWN, DAMIAN! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE THIS!" Meloetta yelled in annoyance.

"Your fans should read Friendship is War cause I'm in that story." Damian said.

"Damian, now's not the time for advertising." Virizion 2.6 said as he looked down at Lazercorn.

"So about the Pokemosh Games idea. I'll do it."

Hearing this made Lazercorn really excited.

"Really? THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Lazercorn said in excitement.

"Calm down, dude. I'm going to make a trailer after the first 5 episode of Pokemosh, which is coming out on February." Virizion 2.6 said.

"And Meloetta, your next review is tomorrow. I found a Christmas Pokemon fanfiction that is a one shot."

"Really?" Meloetta asked, still being spun by Damian.

"Yes really. Don't worry. You'll be fine. Now come on, Damian. Let's play Smash Bros." Virizion 2.6 said as he started to walk into his room.

"ALRIGHT!" Damian yelled as he dropped Meloetta, making her land on her butt.

"Ow. Damian, next time, set me down instead of purposely dropping me." Meloetta said angrily.

"Whatever." Damian exclaimed.

"Damian." Virizion 2.6 called out sternly.

"Oh fine. I'll be careful." Damian said bluntly.

"Hey, can I join?" Lazercorn asked.

"Why not? Go ahead." Damian said as Lazercorn was about to leave, but he stopped and turned to look at Meloetta.

"Good luck on your reviews. I hope Keldeo sees this, wherever he is." Lazercorn said as he ran into Virizion 2.6's room.

Meloetta smiled with this in her mind.

"I hope Kelde saw this."

* * *

><p><span><strong>FIN<strong>

_**Performed by Meloetta**_

* * *

><p><strong>Honorable Mentions:<strong>

American Horror Story

Keldeo the Critic

Five Nights at Freddy's

Street Fighter

Pokemon Black and White Manga

Portal 2

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney

Nostalgia Critic- The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog

George Lopez

Arthur

The Amazing World of Gumball

My Little Pony

Pokemon Black and White Anime

iCarly

Jeff the Killer

Kelpie

Left 4 Dead 2

Kid Icarus: Uprising

Powerpuff Girls

Family Guy

Staples Easy Button

Theory of a Deadman "Panic Room"

BEN Drowned

Grumpy Cat

Wreck-It Ralph

Mad

Shakespeare- Romeo and Juliet

Sonic the Hedgehog

Jane the Killer

Mickey Mouse

Lollipop Chainsaw

Despicable Me

The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim

Seinfeld

Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn

Adventure Time

The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air

Super Smash Bros

"**KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**" by DragonNiro

"**Pokemon: Friendship is War**" by Virizion 2.6

**Special Thanks**

DragonNiro

Matthais Unidostres

Divinipedia (Kid Icarus Wiki)

YouTube

WWE

Creepypasta

Arnold Schwarzenegger

Vince Vaughn

Bill O'Reilly

Three Days Grace

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey everybody, Virizion 2.6 here. I literally mean it when I said that Meloetta's next review is tomorrow on Christmas. I was also serious about Pokemosh coming out this Friday. Sorry if I took forever, I had a very busy schedule. So anyway, read and review. And Matthais Unidotres, I hope you enjoyed this review because I know I did. And Mr. Justinian, sorry if you feel offended about the swearing in the review. Anyway, read and review. When Pokemosh comes out, please read and review. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed Meloetta the Chick. Virizion 2.6 OUT!**_


	4. A Christmas to remember

**Meloetta the Chick**

**A Christmas to remember**

**By: TheRedQuill**

* * *

><p>The camera turned on, showing Meloetta wearing a Christmas outfit.<p>

Meloetta was wearing a red Christmas dress with a black belt with a green belt buckle around her waist.

She was wearing a red Santa Claus hat.

She was also wearing black boots.

And finally, her hair was Christmas green and the dots on her hair was yellow, so was her gem and her treble clef headpiece was white.

Reason why her headpiece was white, she asked Virizion 2.6 to spray paint it.

The spray paint only last for a day, then she can wash off the paint with warm water.

"Hello everybody. I'm Meloetta the Chick."

Meloetta started to smile as she spinned around her rolling chair.

"What do you guys think of my Christmas outfit? Looks cute, doesn't it? I picked it out myself."

"You look ridiculous, Meloetta." Damian said from another room.

Meloetta stopped spinning and have an annoyed look on her face.

"So my last review, Virizion 2.6 told me that I'm going to review again..."

...

...

...

...

"Alone. I'm really..."

Meloetta gulped her throat in fear.

"Nervous"

"Just ignore the fear and review. We don't have all day. Virizion is making food for Christmas." Damian said in another room.

Meloetta rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"So the story Virizion found is called 'A Christmas to remember' by TheRedQuill.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Christmas to remember<strong>_

_By: TheRedQuill_

_While May Maple travels through Johto, she recieves a message for an interesting Christmas night with the boy she loves: Ash Ketchum_

* * *

><p>"So this is an Advance shipping. This is an AshXMay Christmas fanfiction. I think this will be good."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Narrator: While May is on her journey through the Johto region, a snowy night makes her think of her best friend Ash.<em>

* * *

><p>"So this is like writing a script for a play. The author is using screenplay to write this story. This looks interesting."<p>

* * *

><p><em>May: Ah Eevee, it's almost Christmas and I can't stop thinking of Ash.<em>

_Eevee: Vee Eevee (I know what you mean, I miss Pikachu.)_

* * *

><p>"Umm...is it necessary for the author to put parenthesis to understand what a pokemon is saying?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>May: Yeah, I know you miss Pikachu. But it's Christmas and I was really hoping of getting Ash under the mistletoe.<em>

_Eevee: Veee (oh I get it. You like him.)_

_May: Don't talk like that. She said getting flustered._

* * *

><p>"I think it would be more better if you put it like this."<p>

* * *

><p><em>May (flustered): Don't talk like that.<em>

* * *

><p>"That's better. It would be better if you did that."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Eevee: Ve. Eevee v eve. (Hey, what's that?)<em>

_May: what are you saying?_

* * *

><p>"Capitals at the start of a sentence. May started talking and there's no capital W in what. You might want to fix that."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Noctowl: Noctowwww. (May!)<em>

_May: Huh?_

_Narrator: May recognized the shiny Noctowl as Ash's, and was happy when she saw it._

_May: Noctowl!_

_Noctowl: Noctowww! (I have a message for you)_

* * *

><p>"That's the end of a sentence. Where's the punctuation?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Narrator: Noctowl gestured to its leg. When May gave a closer inspection, she found a note wrapped around its leg. She unfolded it and it read:<em>

_Dear May,_

_Christmas is coming up and I wanted to invite you to a Christmas party my mom is throwing. I also invited Misty, Dawn, and Brock. We're going to have a nice Christmas dinner, exchange gifts, and dancing. I hope you can make it._

_Love,_

_Ash_

_Narrator: May was just ecstatic about the last two lines._

* * *

><p><strong>Archer: Uh, phrasing?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>May: Love, Ash...she said with an excited grin. Ooh! I have to get a gift for Ash and find something to wear.<em>

_Eevee: Vee. (Slow down! You forgot me!)_

* * *

><p>"So May is at the Gorldenrod City department store to finds gifts for Ash. But she's not having luck until she gets an idea after looking at jewelry. What's she trying to get? A wedding ring?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>May: Ooh! I got it. She said. I just need some supplies. She said as she rushed out. She ran back in and quickly picked out a cute dress.<em>

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't that last part be the narrator talking? It should be."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Narrator: May rushed to the port and got on a speedboat to Pallet Town. As she heads to Ash's house, it begins to snow.<em>

* * *

><p>"Is it really necessary for May to take a speedboat to Pallet Town? Because it looks ridiculous for a girl who's cute and innocent to take a fast boat. Take a cruise boat or fly to Pallet Town."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Narrator: Ash opened the door and was gasping for words. To Ash, he saw a beautiful young girl who was, well...developed. She had kind, soft eyes and was wearing a light blue dress that matched them and a white long sleeved wool sweater. She had her hair in pigtails and tied her bandanna int a bow. In her hands was a small blue box with white snowflakes.<em>

* * *

><p>"Now that's a really pretty outfit. It's really gorgeous."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse Katsopolis: Have Mercy.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>May: Umm, hi Ash.<em>

_Ash: Umm uh h-h-hi May. He said obviously stunned at her dress. I see you got Noctowl's note._

* * *

><p>"You could have put parenthesis that says 'stunned' after Ash's name. Like this,"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ash (stunned): Umm uh h-h-hi May.<em>

* * *

><p>"It's not that hard."<p>

* * *

><p><em>May: Umm, can I come in?<em>

_Ash: Oh yeah, sure._

* * *

><p>"So May comes inside to see Misty, Brock, Dawn, Delia, and Professor Oak at the dinning table that is full of Christmas decorations. Even the inside is full of decorations. They had dinner and May tried to be full of good manners to catch Ash's attention. And it worked. He can't stop looking at May."<p>

Meloetta smiled and giggled after reading that.

"So after dinner, they exchanged gifts. Brock got a new brass cooking pan and then,"

* * *

><p><em>May: Umm Ash?<em>

_Ash: Yes May?_

_May: I got you something._

_Ash: Oh, I have your gift here._

* * *

><p>"Looks like Ash and May have the same thought. Wonder what Ash got for May?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>May: Ash...<em>

_Ash: May..._

_Narrator: Inside each other's box was their half of the terracotta town contest ribbon. For Ash May turned her half into a badge. For May Ash turned his half into a necklace._

* * *

><p>"I know they just exchanged gifts, but there is 1 grammar mistake and missing commas. Terracotta Town is a proper noun, that being said, it should be capitalized. And in the sentence, 'For Ash May turned her half into a badge,' it should at least have a comma after Ash's name. Same goes for the sentence after that."<p>

* * *

><p><em>May: It's my own special Terracotta Badge.<em>

_Ash: Thanks May, it's great. Do you like the necklace?_

_May: I love it._

_Ash: Umm, may I?_

_May: Sure._

_Narrator: Ash took the necklace and tied it around her neck. May was too nervous that she her face was bright red. Thank goodness he was behind her. Delila decided to put on music for dancing. "All I want for Christmas is you" was the first one._

* * *

><p>"May's blushing, how cute. And is the Mariah Carey version of that Christmas song? Just being curious."<p>

"Stop being curious and just read." Damian said from the kitchen.

"You're not helping, Damian." Meloetta said.

"Don't care." Damian said.

Meloetta had an annoyed look as she continued reading.

"So Ash and May started to dance. May's head was resting on Ash's chest and Ash's arms was on May's waist. May tried an attempt to make her and Ash under the mistletoe, but failed as the song stopped and they sat down. The guest of the party have to leave, but a huge blizzard was blocking the door as they have to spend the night at Ash's house. May was happy that happened."

* * *

><p><em>Narrator: Suddenly, May had an idea. She began step one by swiping some mistletoe left on the table.<em>

_May: Luckily I was going to stay for a few days so I have some extra clothes._

* * *

><p><strong>Pit: Ugh! TMI!<strong>

"Maybe we didn't need to know that. And so here's a poem made by the famous Professor Oak."

**And now, a moment of poetry with Professor Oak...**

* * *

><p><em>Professor Oak: This calls for a poem: Christmas night icy cold, Brocks cooking is wonderfully bold!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>This has been, a moment of poetry with Professor Oak.<strong>

"Isn't that nice?"

**Portal 2 Announcer: Sarcasm Self Test Complete**

"So Ash insist May to sleep in his room, but May feels uncomfortable going in there."

* * *

><p><em>Narrator: May has entered Ash's room, it was bright blue and medium sized, a twin bed with posters of Pokémon on the wall. May smiled, he really loves Pokémon. She only wished he felt that way about her. Ash was coming out of the bathroom wearing navy blue pajamas and his signature hat.<em>

_Ash: Just needed to brush my teeth._

_May: Ok then._

* * *

><p><strong>Pit: TMI!<strong>

"Again, we didn't need to know that. This isn't a learning show for little kids. Anyway, May, being sneaky, grabbed Ash's hat and put the mistletoe on it. Then Ash comes back and 'forgets' his hat. Then this romantic scene happens."

* * *

><p><em>Narrator: May handed Ash his hat and looked upwards.<em>

_May: Look up._

_Narrator: Ash looked up and saw..._

_May: Mistletoe..._

_Ash: Umh, uhh..._

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby: Uhhh, uhhh, uhhh.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>May: Well...I'm waiting.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic the Hedgehog: I'm waiting<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Narrator: Ash looked upwards at the mistletoe that made him so nervous. He looked back and forth and took a deep, nervous breath. He closed his eyes and leaned in. May was simply astonished, she couldn't wait. She closed her eyes and took a step forward, she was about to kiss him when...<em>

_Pikachu: Pika?! (What are you guys doing?)_

* * *

><p><strong>Candance: Busted!<strong>

"Aw man. And they were so close to kiss. Really Pikachu? REALLY?"

* * *

><p><em>May: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!<em>

_Eevee: Veee eevee e vee. (Well, you already got to see Ash. I haven't seen Pikachu since we got here)_

* * *

><p>Meloetta face palms herself as her eyes started glowing red.<p>

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!"

* * *

><p><em>Narrator: When she opened the door Ash was gone. She looked down the hall and saw him tossing and turning in his sleep, blanket kicked off of him, trying to find a comfortable position. She took a step forwards to see if anyone else was there. When no one was there, she walked over to Ash and pulled the blanket back over him. She checked for people one more time and then gave Ash a kiss in the cheek.<em>

* * *

><p>Meloetta's eyes changed from red to yellow.<p>

That means she's a little calm, but frustrated.

"He's asleep. Just kiss him on the lips. Anyway, Ash starts to sleep talk and May went to bed. She felt something on the pillow as she found a picture book of Ash and May's time together in their Hoenn journey. Then she falls asleep."

Meloetta took a deep breath and sighed.

"So the next morning, Ash was knocking on the door, making May wake up. I'm kinda disappointed that May and Ash didn't kiss. I just can't believe..."

* * *

><p><em>Narrator: Remembering what she was last night, she ran to the door, opened it, and gave Ash the greatest kiss he ever had. It lasted for several seconds before Ash pulled back. He then spoke with in an absolute state of shock on his face.<em>

_Ash: May?!_

_May: Well, you said breakfast._

_Ash: __**May?!**_

_May: Don't you want breakfast?_

_Ash: __**MAY?!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Colonel: Snake! Snaaake! SNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!<strong>

"So that's the end of 'A Christmas to remember.' What I think of the story? Well it had a cute plot, May being as clever as always, and how funny Ash reacted to the kiss at the end. But I don't like how Pikachu interrupted May and Ash's moment of romance, and how it took almost forever to get some romance started. I give this story 6 out of 10, meaning that it was slightly good, but not that good."

Meloetta's eyes changed back to normal blue eyes as she started spinning around in her rolling chair.

"That being said, I'm Meloetta the Chick and I'll see you guys next time."

Meloetta blew a kiss at the camera.

"BYE!"

The camera turned off.

* * *

><p>Meloetta went to the kitchen so see a huge Christmas dinner.<p>

There was white rice, black beans, a big chicken, gingerbread cookies, and Christmas cookies shaped like Keldeo, Meloetta, Zoroark, Lucario, Victini, Genesect, and Celebi.

"This looks nice." Meloetta said.

"It gets even better. Come outside." Virizion 2.6 said as he walked outside.

Meloetta got confused as she followed Virizion 2.6 outside.

When Meloetta was outside, she recognized the location of where Virizion 2.6 lived.

"The Moor of Icirrus? This is where you llliiiiiiiiiive?"

The reason why Meloetta said "live" for that long was because she turned around and saw a huge castle decorated with so many Christmas decorations.

Large Candy Canes coming out if the ground, blue, green, and silver colored lights, and a large sign that says, "SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWN!"

Virizion 2.6 jumped off the roof and landed behind Meloetta.

"Okay, I was surprised to see that you lived in the Moor of Icirrus, but THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Meloetta yelled in excitement.

"Where did you find this place?"

"Well I was walking around the Moor of Icirrus when your boyfriend was reviewing A Guardian's Princess and I randomly found this place." Virizion 2.6 explained.

"Seriously? You weren't even on his camera." Meloetta said.

"That's because I was 10 feet away from him. When I found this large castle, I called it 'Castle Mariano.' Beautiful, isn't it?" Virizion 2.6 asked.

"No duh? This is amazing. The decorations fits well with all this snow. It's beautiful. Oh I wish Kelde can this castle right now." Meloetta said.

"You know, that reminds me. Here's your Christmas gift." Virizion 2.6 said as he gave Meloetta a small box.

Meloetta opened the box as she saw a golden locket with a treble clef in the center.

"You're giving me this for Christmas? Thank you." Meloetta said as she hugged Virizon 2.6 on the arm.

"Open it." Virizion 2.6 said.

Meloetta opened the locket as she saw a picture of herself on one side and a picture of Keldeo on the other side.

Meloetta was so speechless at what she saw that all she can do is hug Virizion 2.6 even tighter on the arm.

Virizion 2.6 smiled as he kissed Meloetta on the forehead.

Meloetta started to smile even wider as she started singing beautifully, making Virizion 2.6 smile.

"Merry Christmas, Meloetta."

* * *

><p><span><strong>FIN<strong>

_**Performed by Meloetta**_

* * *

><p><strong>Honorable Mentions:<strong>

Archer

Full House

Super Smash Bros Wii U

Portal 2

Kid Icarus: Uprising

Regular Show

The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog

Phineas and Ferb

Metal Gear Solid

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The reason why I made Meloetta's eyes glow is because I'm expressing how angry she is. I'm using Meloetta's random colored eyes in Unova's Survival Crisis to express her emotions.**_

_**Plus, what Meloetta's wearing for Christmas, it's based off an art an Deviantart by Star-Soul.**_

_**Anyway, prepare for Pokemosh to come out. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

_**Virizion 2.6 OUT! **_


End file.
